


How They're Made

by LostOpportunity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, Blow Jobs, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Breeding, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Next Generation, Impregnation, Kissing, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Post-Canon, Post-War, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Switching, Vaginal Sex, like that's the whole point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 35,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOpportunity/pseuds/LostOpportunity
Summary: "Well, when a witch and a wizard love each other very much....."How the next generation of the big Potter/Weasley/Granger family came to be
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 21
Kudos: 93





	1. Teddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks is determined to not let Remus hold back.

"Something wrong, babe?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

Tonks cut her husband off as he made for their front door. "Reemz, talk to me," she pouted up at him. She also shyly bit her lip and pressed out her chest in her tight t-shirt.

She saw a vein throb in Remus's temple as he didn't take the bait and looked unbrakingly into his wife's face. "I'm fine, Dora, I just have to go check the wards." He brushed past her and exited their tiny, run-down house to inspect their tiny, run-down garden.

Tonks sighed in disappointment, but she seemed to be making progress on Operation Get Remus to Lighten the Fuck Up. She really had thought that _marrying_ the man would get him to give up the whole dramatic "I'm a danger to you" schtick, but now that appeared to just be a step in the right direction. They were happy to be married and living together, but there was still a major wedge between them, and surprisingly it was about the one thing she always assumed would be the _easy_ part of her marriage: their sex life.

Not that the sex wasn't great, far from it. He was the best she ever had. The problem was getting enough of it while trying to work around Remus's schedule.

For up to a week after every full moon, Remus was so weak and tired that he could barely walk, much less fuck her. That was completely understandable, she couldn't blame him for that. What she had just learned, but was already starting to annoy her, was that for up to a week _before_ every full moon, he started to experience some…. _animalistic_ urges, and he said that if they made love while he was under such intense instincts, he wouldn't be able to control himself, and he might end up hurting her.

But the idea of spending _half_ of the rest of her life unable to shag her husband was, simply put, unacceptable. It was even more dumb since they had _already_ fucked while he was in such a state. It was exactly what had let them finally hook up in the first place.

She had been throwing hints at him like mad pretty much since the moment she met him at her first Order meeting, but nothing happened until they started regularly having drinks together in the wake of Sirius's death. One wouldn't think that bonding over the loss of Remus's oldest friend and Tonks's last non-evil relative would produce much sexual tension, but one night, a few days before the full moon, Tonks noticed Remus eyeing her with a look that she could only describe as _predatory._ But that had quickly been replaced with a look of horror and self-loathing. This was clearly a part of Remus that he hated and was terrified of.

So, naturally, it was something she did everything in her power to bring out.

A hiked up skirt, an affectionate hand on his knee, and some choice double entendres later, and she barely had enough time to Disapparate them back to her flat before he was furiously fucking her into her bed, growling into her ear from behind like a beast.

And, big shock, the experience hadn't injured her and scared her away from him. On the contrary it had, to put it mildly, _blown her fucking mind._ Now, just when she thought they could make that a regular thing, the moody bastard was ass-deep in his martyr complex.

Well, she wasn't going to stand for it. Tonks may not have a Veela's allure, but she was a Metamorphagus, which meant she could alter her body to fit a man's taste. She had already subtly enlarged her tits against her too-small Weird Sisters top and given herself a more hourglass figure with wider hips ( _child-bearing hips_ was the message she hoped to send to his subconscious). She had also looked in her mirror and given herself a nice subtle blush, long, feminine lashes and full, inviting lips. Finally, Tonks had changed her hair from bubblegum pink to a deep, blood red.

Her efforts seemed to be paying off, as Remus was now so agitated that he had to leave the house, with such a thin excuse as needing to "check the wards" around their incredibly tiny home, which would take even a student a total of thirty seconds. However, Tonks was worried he might be getting wise to her scheme.

She poured two cups of tea and set one down for him on one side of their small kitchen table, and sat down herself with the other one.

Tonks rested her chin in her hand and tapped the table top thoughtfully. She needed a change in strategy. After thinking for a bit, she had a wicked idea, and her face split into an evil grin. If she couldn't entice Remus enough with her looks, she would have to use a different sense. She knew that close to the full moon, his sense of smell went into overdrive.

Leaning back in the chair and spreading her legs, she started to unbutton her tight, short jean shorts (muggles really were miles ahead in the art of dressing slutty). She stuck her fingers under her knickers and discovered she was already wet, unsurprising given what she was planning and the fact she hadn't gotten any in a few days. She gasped to herself as she dipped two fingers into her pussy (a few more times than necessary, but hey, a girl has needs), and when she pulled them back out they were glistening. She subtly dabbed some of her wetness on both sides at the base of her neck and then vanished the rest from her fingers.

Tonks had just managed to make herself presentable as Remus re-entered the kitchen, sighing deeply, very obviously still trying hard to get his body under control.

"Tea, love?" she offered innocently, "It'll help you relax."

Remus looked back and forth from the teacup to his wife suspiciously, but eventually sat down.

After a moment of silence in which they sipped their tea, Tonks spoke up. "Remember, we're extracting Harry in a few days. Will be right before the full moon."

Remus frowned uncomfortably and hung his head. "Yes, I know. But everything should be over, for better or worse, by the time the full moon rises. And even if something goes wrong, I'm stocked up on Wolfsbane Potion through the end of the month."

"Actually, that's not what I was worried about," Tonks said thoughtfully, "I was actually thinking about how you'll be pretty useless in any crisis if you're so randy you can't think straight." She moved her bare foot to rub up against his leg.

Remus jerked violently and his body tensed. "Dora….we talked about this," he said, trying to remain calm.

" _No,_ you talked _at_ me about this," she disagreed, "And I established that you were being ridiculous. We can't dance around this for the rest of our lives." She leaned forward so he could see down her top. "Is it really so bad that your wife wants to ride you until she passes out?"

He took a deep breath, trying to not react to her words. "You _know_ it's not that simple, Dora," he said sternly, "You know the danger of a werewolf losing control, even when we're not transformed. You just saw what Greyback did to Bill."

"Shut the fuck up!" she shouted, springing to her feet.

He jumped, shocked at her abrupt change in tone, "What?"

"No one's allowed to compare my husband to that monster, not even my husband. You talk like that again, I'll hex your bollocks off."

He didn't know what to say, so he just looked down at his teacup again.

After a moment, Tonks relaxed her body again. "You know what I think?" she asked sultrily.

"Hmm?" Remus became suspicious of her again.

She walked behind him and slid one hand down his chest. She leaned forward so that their faces were level, and his nostrils started flaring. He turned his head and inhaled her scent from her neck and she saw his pupils quickly dilate, sending a surge of excitement through her.

"I think the old man just can't get it up," she whispered into his ear.

In a flash, he leapt to his feet, knocking his chair over backward. She retreated a few steps backward, suddenly feeling so small and feminine, and unbelievably turned on by the sight of the dangerous man in front of her, his dark eyes full of hunger and lust. He was looking at her like she was a piece of meat. Like she was _prey._

"If I recall correctly," Remus growled at her, " _you_ were the one who kept saying I wasn't too old to marry you."

"Well that was before I knew you couldn't fuck me," Tonks said defiantly, "So maybe I'll go find some younger cock to get off on."

He lunged at her, grabbing her by the throat and pinning her helplessly to the kitchen wall.

"You're _mine,_ " he declared.

"Prove it," she dared him.

He attacked her lips in a way that lit her on fire, pinning her whole body to the wall as he kissed her passionately and roamed his hands all over her, making clear who her whole body belonged to. He brought his hands up to aggressively grope her breasts, and twisted her nipples hard to make her squeal in pain.

"Apologize," he demanded.

"I'm _so_ sorry," she pleaded meekly, "Please forgive me."

He gave a satisfied growl deep in his throat and kissed her again, moving down to her jaw and her neck, pressing his nose directly into where she had rubbed her scent. He started moving further down, instinctively searching for the scent's source, until he was on his knees in front of her crotch. He yanked down her shorts, leaving her only in her thin cotton knickers.

"Mmmm, does that smell good, baby?" Tonks teased him, "Is the Big Bad Wolf gonna gobble me up— _oh!"_

She gasped as he pressed his nose hard into her clit through her panties, the bundle of nerves sending a jolt through her that made her mind go blank. He withdrew only for a moment to tear the last piece of clothing before diving back into her, greedily lapping at her wet folds until she was moaning deliriously.

Tonks yelped as Remus scooped her thighs into his arms and effortlessly lifted her until her head was almost to the ceiling, pinning her to the wall with her legs draped over his shoulders and resumed using his tongue on her pussy.

She convulsed and let out a cry. She was in such a precarious position, but the way he was holding her left no question as to how much he was in control of her body. She clawed at the back of his head desperately as he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked hard.

" _Oooooh yeeeees,"_ she let out a long moan. She had gone so long without release and he was assaulting her cunt with such ferocity that she was already close. He shifted down and shoved his tongue as far as he could into her cunt while pressing his nose to her clit, savoring her taste and smell as much as he could.

" _Oh yes baby I'm gonna cum, fuck me with your tongue! You're so mean to that pussy but I love it so fucking much I'm gonna fucking cum I love it when you make me cum REMUS!"_

She screamed and clamped her thighs on both sides of his head as she came hard, spreading her juices all over his face. She desperately tried to buck her hips harder against his mouth, but he still kept her firmly pinned. As her spasming subsided, he lowered her slowly back to the floor. Her eyes were closed in complete bliss, and he seemed so wonderfully gentle with her.

When Tonks opened her eyes, however, the look on her husband's face was anything but gentle. His eyes were crazed and completely inhuman now, her juices covering his face and overwhelming his senses having driven him further into delirium, and she bit her lip and grinned devilishly as she understood that he wasn't going to give her a moment of respite.

He lifted her into his arms and she eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to their bedroom. By the time they reached their bed, she was desperately grinding her wet, bare pussy against him, searching for friction and whimpering into his mouth.

He fell on top of her, pressing her into the bed with his weight until she felt swallowed by him. In a flash, he ripped her t-shirt clean in half and threw it away, leering at her now-nude body and her toned, athletic torso. He attacked her again, focusing on her pert, magically engorged breasts. He sucked on one nipple while pinching and twisting the other, causing her to let out cries of pain mixed with pleasure.

"Oh yeah, you like those young, perky tits, you old pervert?" she teased him harshly, "Marrying a woman over a decade your junior, what the _fuck_ is wrong with you?"

Remus stopped and scowled up at her. He stood up and began removing his own clothes. Tonks was trembling all over in anticipation and her pussy was running juices down onto the bed, feeling empty and starving to be filled.

He undid his trousers and pushed them down, and her mouth gaped open in awe as his engorged cock was freed. She would never get tired of the sight of it, but she could swear it was bigger than it had been last week.

But he didn't attack her again and start fucking her.

"Get on your knees," he commanded her.

She moved obediently, sitting on her knees on the floor in front of him, ready for him to teach her a lesson. To show her the only thing her mouth was good for.

But when she reached up to grab his cock and suck it like an ice pop, he instead slapped her hand away harshly, grabbed her head with both hands, wrenched her mouth open and shoved his cock into it himself. She was helpless as he began rocking his hips hard back and forth, sending his cock right to the back of her throat before pulling back. She wasn't giving him a blowjob, he was just skull-fucking her, and her eyes rolled back and she moaned and gargled around his cock as her jaw grew sore.

She closed her lips around his cock and started sucking, eager to make him cum, but just as he was starting to increase his pace, he stopped and pulled out of her.

Remus yanked her to her feet again and threw her onto the bed, then grabbed her by the shoulders and situated her so that she was on her back with her head hanging off the edge. She looked up at him standing above her, his cock just inches away, and she expectantly took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

He slid back into her, completely filling her mouth and moving past the entrance to her throat until she had completely swallowed him to the hilt.

He started moving back and forth, growling deep in his throat in pleasure at the feeling of the wet heat around his cock, and snarling with satisfaction at the sight of the outline of his cock stretching out her bulging throat in time with his thrusts. His senses were in overdrive and every nerve ending in his cock was on fire, ensuring that he wouldn't last long.

Tonks was more turned on than she had ever been in her life as her husband mercilessly violated her. His balls slapped her in the face with each thrust, and the utter humiliation drove her to reach down her own body and start aggressively rubbing her clit, desperately chasing her own release even as she couldn't breath.

He kept fucking her throat for over a minute, until Tonks was close to passing out and her eyes were watering. His thrusts grew quicker and more frantic, and his growls grew louder until he was roaring at her, until finally he skewered her with his whole length, and she felt his cock throb and his hot cum shoot directly down her throat.

As his spasms slowed, Remus slowly withdrew from her until she could breathe again, and she loudly choked and gasped for air, drool and semen dribbling from her mouth and running down her face with her tears. She looked and felt completely, deliciously destroyed.

But she didn't ask him to stop, her only focus was on furiously rubbing her clit and fingering herself, and she sobbed and weakly fought when he grabbed her by the wrists and stopping her ministrations just as she was about the climax.

" _No,_ " he grunted, " _Mine."_

In a flash, he had scooped her up again and pinned her against the wall. When he was this close to his transformation, his refractory period disappeared, and his cock was still rock hard, its underside pressing against her folds and making her even more desperate to feel him inside of her. He violently impaled her pussy with his cock in one motion, and she cried out again with a hoarse voice. He fucked her against the wall to within an inch of her life, his cock stretching out her walls and bottoming out against her cervix, with his pelvis pressing against her clit with each thrust, and it wasn't long until she was close again.

" _Oh yeah baby fuck me please fuck me I love your cock I'm getting close!"_

He moved his hand and grabbed her hard by the throat, and it pushed her over the edge. Her whole body tensed as her orgasm exploded through her, her walls contracting around his cock, eager to squeeze out every drop of cum.

The sensation drove him even more mad, and his pace became even more frantic. She weakly whimpered as her cunt was now so over-sensitive in the wake of her climax, but he paid no notice, continuing to fuck her straight through her orgasm. He couldn't care less one way or the other about her pleasure. He was just using her body and she loved it.

Before long, he roared again and shot another load deep into her pussy, and it was even more blissful than when he came in her mouth. But even still, she didn't feel his cock soften even a little.

He planted her back on the bed and faced her away from him. He reached around her and ran both his hands up and down her body, from her hips to squeezing her breasts.

"You wanted to unleash me," he growled in her ear, "be careful what you wish for."

"What?" Tonks teased back at him, scared but hopelessly turned on again, "You mean that's all you've got?"

Remus gnashed his teeth again, and brought his hand up to claw at her scalp.

"Longer," he commanded.

She complied, growing her hair out a few inches, until he could easily tangle his fingers into it, and harshly jerk her head back and to the side, exposing her neck.

He sucked and nipped up and down her neck and reached down with his other hand to palm her pussy, pushing her backwards against him until his cock was back inside her. She rolled her head back against his shoulder and screamed out in ecstasy as he fucked her from behind. The stimulation from so many points on her body brought her to her climax again, and she squirted all over his hand and his cock.

Her body went completely limp and she fell forward onto the bed, her face pressed against the mattress as her ass still stood proudly in the air. He took the tempting invitation, grabbing her by the hips and placing one hand on her back to push her even harder into the bed, until she couldn't move at all as he mindlessly rutted into her cunt. The sounds of his pelvis loudly slapping against her ass mixed with her own incoherent moans and all of her senses blurred and mixed as her mind slipped further and further into a hormone filled haze.

She heard his voice, this time he was the one mocking her. "You like that cock, Meat? You like it when I cum in you?"

" _Yeeeees pleeeeease,"_ she whined, "this piece of meat loves your cock, it needs to be filled with your seed, fill me up with it until you don't have any more."

He growled in pleasure, and did just that. He kept cumming in her over and over, until she was overflowing, fucking her in every position he fancied, her offering no resistence, her body like a puppet with cut strings. He wrung orgasm after orgasm out of her, until finally, as another wave of pleasure crashed through her, her hazy mind reached its limit, and she lost consciousness with him still thrusting into her.

Tonks awoke to silence, and a dull, pleasant soreness coming from her pussy. Her whole body felt like jelly. She almost felt hungover. She shifted and felt renewed wetness between her legs. She made a self-satisfied smirk as she realized that he had spilled so much of his seed inside her that it was still leaking out. Then, her breath hitched and she was wide awake, as she remembered that she had neglected to cast the contraceptive charm.

Then she quickly remembered that Remus told her that it was nearly impossible for a werewolf to conceive a child (there was a far more efficient way of making more werewolves, after all), but she found that fact didn't make her feel relieved. She just felt sad.

Tonks pushed it out of her mind. It wasn't like it was remotely a good time to bring a child into the world anyway. After the world was safer, she and Remus could always adopt. _Merlin knows this war is making enough orphans,_ she thought bitterly.

She shifted over to her other side and saw her husband sitting on the edge of the bed, his face in his hands. She sighed, knowing he was back in self-loathing mode, and she sat up, and began stroking his back.

"You shouldn't have done that," said Remus, his voice muffled by his hands. " _I_ shouldn't have done that. I didn't even ask you what you wanted, I had no control."

Tonks couldn't help but laugh. "Dear, at _any_ point when you were making me cum my brains out, did I give any indication that I wasn't completely, _very_ enthusiastically consenting?"

"It wouldn't have mattered," he said stubbornly, "Even if you had said no, I wouldn't have stopped. I could have _raped_ you, Dora."

She rolled her eyes and sat next to him on the bed. "Are you fucking serious?" she asked, "Have you really now graduated to beating yourself up over things you haven't even _actually_ done, based on situations you make up in your head?"

He didn't say anything. She took his chin and turned his head to look at her.

"Remus, do you feel better now?"

He closed his eyes, and reluctantly nodded.

"Good. Because I feel much, _much_ better. I can't promise we can do that several days in a row — I'm not sure I can walk right now — but that will _definitely_ be a monthly occasion. You can't fuck me that good and then go back to just romantic lovemaking, Remus Lupin."

His moodiness broke and he smiled at her. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she responded gently. She kissed him, deeply and softly this time.

"Now go get me some water," Tonks told him, "you robbed me of a lot of fluids."

* * *

"How are they?" Remus asked as he entered the Tonks residence.

"They're resting again," Dora said sadly, "but they did a lot better today. Physically, at least, they've mostly recovered, but…"

"That's the easy part," Remus finished for her. They both knew that the mental trauma from the Cruciatus Curse could last far longer after the physical pain had stopped. Still, their recovery was a good sign, only three days since the Death Eaters moved against the Order, attacking the wedding at the Burrow and every residence with Order connections, which had included Dora's parents.

Remus sat down next to his wife on Ted's and Andromeda's sofa. Dora was reading the _Daily Prophet_ with a deep scowl.

"How bad is it?" Remus asked tentatively.

She tossed him the paper. "See for yourself."

Remus opened to the page she was reading and his eyes widened in horror as he read the story about the Muggle-Born Registration Commission.

He put the paper down and turned to Dora. "We have to get your dad out of the country."

Dora just laughed despairingly. "He'll never leave. He's always going to hold out hope of being able to do something. Plus, he's not going to be willing to leave without my mom, and _she'll_ never leave because of a pride thing. She's still much more of a Black than she'll ever admit."

"Then we'll have to put a Fidelius Charm on the house. It's tricky, but I'm sure we'll find someone who will do it," said Remus. They both knew that any security they could muster was just buying time now that the Ministry had fallen, but it was what Remus felt he should do as a husband.

Now he just needed to bring up what he felt he needed to do as an Order member.

"And, once we find a way to keep your parents safe," said Remus, "I think we should try to help Harry."

For a second, Dora just looked at him. "With what?" she finally asked.

"With whatever he's trying to do! It's clear that Dumbledore gave him some kind of mission. Whatever it is, it has to be more important than anything we've ever done for the Order. We have to help in any way we can."

"Remus, we have no idea where Harry even _is,"_ Dora said tiredly.

"I think we should check Grimmauld Place," he reasoned, "It's where I would go if I were him. It's not as safe as it once was, but it's still safer than anywhere else."

Dora sighed and put down the paper. "Remus, I think that if Dumbledore wanted us to know about Harry's mission, he would have told us."

"What Dumbledore may or may not have wanted doesn't matter anymore," Remus said bitterly. He was still furious at Snape, at Dumbledore for trusting Snape, and at himself for trusting Dumbledore's trust in Snape. "He didn't count on dying. There's no way he could have wanted Harry to take this mission on _now,_ by himself, he'll never make it out there on his own!" His voice grew more and more frustrated. He didn't understand why Dora wasn't leaping at the chance to get into the very center of the action, on the most important mission in the war.

Dora seemed to be avoiding looking at him. "Look Reemz, I know you feel responsible for Harry, but you need to realize that he isn't James. We have our own family to worry about, we can't—"

 _How can you say that!?"_ he barked angrily, "We're the closest thing Harry has to a family, if we don't—"

"Remus, I'm pregnant."

All words died instantly in his throat. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He couldn't breathe. And yet his brain still couldn't fully process what Dora had just told him.

"...What?" he managed to finally breathe, just barely a whisper.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated, this time looking dead in the eyes, "So if we go run off with Harry, we're not only risking our lives, but the life of our child. And it won't be long before I'm physically not capable of being much use in a fight against Death Eaters anyway. Plus, we have no idea how long this mission of Harry's will take. If it takes more than nine months, then we're going to be bringing around a newborn baby on our covert mission."

Remus's heart started pounding even faster. He had barely processed the knowledge that Tonks was pregnant when she had pointed out what that would actually result in: a _baby._

 _Their_ baby.

 _His_ baby.

A werewolf baby.

"How?" he croaked, mostly to himself. He seemed only capable of voicing one-syllable words.

" _How?"_ she repeated mockingly, crossing her arms. Her voice seemed to carry a trace of anger at him. "What, did you never get The Talk? You're obviously fuzzy on _some_ things, you told me it was damn near impossible to get knocked up by a werewolf."

"IT IS!" Remus cried desperately. He jumped to his feet and started pacing frantically back and forth across the sitting room. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

When Dora saw his distress, her trace of anger toward him evaporated and her look softened. She stood up and moved to embrace him.

"Reemz, calm down. The timing definitely isn't ideal, but we can still handle this."

He jerked sharply away from her touch. " _Handle_ this?," he gaped at her, "Don't you understand what I've done? What I've done to _you?_ What I've done to our _child?_ " He couldn't understand how she was treating this like a mild inconvenience.

"Yes, I understand the process, dear," she said impatiently, "What's the worst that can happen?"

" _What's the worst_ —the baby could be like me!"

"Then I'll love it _even more!_ " Dora almost shouted, cupping his face with her hands. Remus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. As if being a werewolf wouldn't ruin their child's life if they just _loved_ it enough.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to control his frustration and rage at himself. Apparently she took this as him admitting defeat and visibly relaxed.

"In spite of everything, Remus, I'm _happy,_ " she said sternly, "I'm having a child with the man I love, that will never not be a good thing. Is there any way that _you_ won't love it?"

He hung his head guiltily and shook his head. She was right. In spite of everything, no matter how the child turned out, he found he loved the kid already. He would do anything for it. So he knew what he had to do.

"You're right," he nodded, "We'll deal with everything as it happens."

Dora sighed in relief. "I think we should stay here for a few more nights. I'm not really comfortable leaving my parents alone yet. It's not like I can keep working in the Auror department now, even if I would want to."

"Yeah, we're all safer together. You should— _we_ should stay here," said Remus. He finally moved and hugged her, trying to convey how much he loved her, and memorize how she felt in his arms.

She looked up at him and kissed him. "No matter what happens, I'm glad you're with me."

He returned her smile faintly, saying nothing.

* * *

When Tonks awoke, she resisted the urge to sob or scream, just like most mornings these days. Returning from her dreams and remembering what the world had become felt like an attack she had to endure over and over again. Her eyes still closed, she reached out to—

No one. She opened her eyes, and Remus wasn't there to comfort her with a snogging, the nerve of him. She sleepily turned to look at the clock, and it was still pretty early. She assumed he had just gone to the loo. It wasn't like they had anywhere to be.

But she couldn't go back to sleep, and as she lay awake longer and longer and Remus didn't return, she grew curious, then concerned.

Thinking that Remus _better_ have a good reason for worrying her, Tonks got out of bed and left her parents' guest room. She checked the loo, and it was empty, and the sitting room was also deserted. Trying to keep herself from panicking, she ran into the kitchen and it was empty too. She was about to rouse her parents when she noticed an envelope on the table with her name written on it.

 _Dear Dora_ ,

_I know you deserve better than hearing about this in a letter, but I've gone to help Harry. You're right that our child has to be our priority, but no matter what we do, our child won't have a life as long as Voldemort is in power. Fighting to bring about a world worth living in for them is far more than I can do for them than staying at home. If I make it back, I understand if you can never forgive me, but at least you'll both be safe. And if I don't come back, then at least our child won't have to grow up with a werewolf for a father, and hopefully I'll have done something to make them proud of me._

_All of my love,_

_Remus._

By the time Tonks was done, hot tears of anger were streaming down her face. With trembling hands, she tore up the letter into tiny pieces, then with a wave of her wand she lit them on fire.

After prowling around the house, feeling like she might be sick with rage, she returned to her bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Remus stood just beyond the wards to the Tonks home, feeling like he'd rather face an army of Death Eaters than go in. He had spent hours since leaving Grimmauld Place apparating to random locations, not knowing where to go. Even if Harry could have been convinced that joining forces was the right thing to do, Remus had burned that bridge with the shameful way he reacted.

But he had also burned his bridge with his wife. He had pushed away everyone he cared about. But he knew what the right thing to do was. He had to at least ask Dora's forgiveness and offer his support, if for no other reason than to give her the chance to reject him properly.

It was late at night, so he hoped everyone was asleep and he could greet her in the morning, and she'd be reluctant to start hexing him if it would disturb her parents.

He marched up to the front door and undid the lock. He quietly entered the house, walked through the front hallway and entered the kitchen — and let out an audible yelp at the sight of his wife sitting at the table, facing him, a steaming cup of tea in front of her.

In the span of two seconds, Dora jumped at his entrance, went wide-eyed in shock when she recognized him, began to smile in relief, but then caught herself and set her face into a cold scowl.

"You forget something?" she asked him coldly, crossing her arms.

"I didn't think you'd still be up," he blurred out, and instantly cringed at himself.

She scoffed. "What, did you _really_ think I'd be getting any sleep any time soon?"

"No, I — er, I suppose not," Remus stammered, wringing his hands, "I...I should never have left. You were right. I was so wrapped up in trying to punish myself for getting you pregnant that I couldn't even listen to what everyone around me was saying."

Dora continued to just stare at him piercingly. Her look hadn't softened, but she also hadn't unleashed the Cruciatus Curse on him, so he supposed he should count that as a win.

"And you were also right about how I treat Harry," Remus admitted grimly, "Sirius always did it too. I slip into thinking that James is back, and I expected to be able to just join up on another reckless adventure with him. It's easy to forget that he's Lily's son too, but…. _bloody hell_ did he remind me of that tonight."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dora asked dryly.

"When I offered to help them in their mission, I told them about the baby. And Harry….he accused me of abandoning my family to seek a thrill, and he called me a coward."

Dora dropped her anger for a second and her mouth gaped open in surprise. She had never seen Harry look at Remus as anything other than a hero or a surrogate father. She never would have thought the kid capable of ripping Remus a new one like that.

"And….what did you say to that?" Tonks asked him.

"Well," he cleared his throat and continued fidgeting, "After consideration, I admitted that he was right, and I wished him luck and came back."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

He hung his head. "No. I blasted him across the room and ran out with my tail between my legs."

Despite herself, she let out a single snort of laughter. He was done speaking, just looking at her like a sad puppy that had gotten caught in the rubbish.

She sighed, and stood up. "Okay, Remus, if this is going to work we need to get two things straight."

He perked up eagerly, willing to do anything she asked at this point.

"First," said Dora, with her hands on her hips, "You need to _permanently_ stop this rubbish about needing to 'punish' yourself for getting me pregnant. You didn't do anything wrong. What do you think it's going to do to our child if they grow up knowing their father thinks they're some kind of abomination who should have never existed."

"I don't—" he started, but stopped himself. He closed his mouth and nodded silently.

"Second, and this is what you _really_ need to learn, apparently," she continued, walking right up to him and poking him hard in the chest, "Listen to me very carefully: I do not love you _in spite_ of the fact that you're a werewolf. It's not something I wish I could erase about you. For better or for worse, this is a part of you, and I love _you,_ you moody, stubborn moron."

Remus was surprised to feel the back of his throat burning and tears forming in his eyes. Her words had hit a spot in him that he hadn't even known existed. He felt overwhelmed and terrified by how much he loved her.

"I promise," he croaked, "No matter what happens, whether they're like me or not, our kid is going to grow up with two parents who love them and are there for them."

Her look finally softened and she seemed on the verge of tears herself. She moved quickly and hugged him as tightly as she could, and he responded so strongly he crushed her against his chest until she couldn't breathe. He buried his face into her hair and his tears started to run.

But then, with his nose pressed into her hair, he breathed in her scent, and his body instantly reacted. His heartbeat quickened and he instantly got hard, and he was disgusted with himself again.

She looked up at him with her eyebrows raised. "Seriously?"

"Sorry," he pleaded, closing his eyes and trying to gain control of himself, "This happened last night too. The knowledge that you're pregnant by me, it makes me so….it's like it triggered something in me. I now _constantly_ feel like I did before the full moon, even though it's not close. I promise I'll get a handle on it."

He looked back at her, and was surprised to find that she wasn't looking at him sardonically and pulling away from him while rolling her eyes, but instead _her_ pupils were dilated. Her breathing had hitched and she was biting her lip.

"Really, babe?" Dora whispered sultrily, rubbing a hand up and down his chest. "Does that drive you crazy, knowing that you've bred your bitch?"

Remus's eyes widened. He knew this had to be some kind of trap. "Dora, what—"

"I feel the same way, Remus," she breathed into his ear as she kissed up his neck, making his eyes flutter shut, "I think it's affected me too."

Her hand drifted down and she palmed his hard cock through his trousers. "Ever since you knocked me up like the slut that I am," she whimpered, "Knowing that I have a piece of you inside of me, it makes me so fucking horny baby."

Enough of Remus's brain was still functioning in lust-filled fog to be horrified that he could have affected her mind like that.

"Dora," he weakly protested, "If that's the case, then we should—"

She cut him off with a searing kiss, and his mind entered thoughtless oblivion. He kissed her back, his hands moving to squeeze her ass and twist his fingers into her short hair. Their mouths dueled as they bit on each other's lips and their tongues wrestled for dominance.

When she needed air, Dora pulled back. "Are you just going to snog me like a schoolboy, old man, or are you going to actually _fuck_ me?"

Remus grunted as he scooped her up and carried her to the spare bedroom. He dropped her unceremoniously on the bed and threw himself on top of her. He rapidly started removing her clothes, desperate to get to her.

But then, Dora grabbed his head and pulled him close so she could look him in the eyes.

"Do _not_ start thinking," she said, "That this means I'm not still _royally_ pissed at you."

He smirked. "Wouldn't dream of it, love." And he kissed her again.


	2. Victoire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Fleur babysit Teddy, which leads to a long-delayed conversation.

"Mum, you're being ridiculous."

"I am not! Occasions like this should be shared with the whole family."

Bill stared resolutely at his tea mug, determined to not be roped into this conversation and was quickly coming to regret visiting his mother for breakfast this Sunday morning. It was Harry's first birthday since Ginny's graduation from Hogwarts, and Ginny had just informed Molly about her plans for her and her boyfriend to spend the day with each other. With each other, and no one else. Which, of course, Molly was not too pleased about, as it robbed her of a chance to fawn over her favorite child on his special day.

"Mum, you're acting like you never see him, he's over here at least twice a week!" said Ginny, rolling her eyes, " _I_ however, am leaving for training camp in a few days, we won't see each other for weeks. You can bake him the most ridiculous cake ever then."

"I just don't understand why you can't celebrate here with the rest of us," Molly said pitifully, trying for her biggest guilt trip in years.

"We have….plans," Ginny faltered, her face turning red. Bill resisted the urge to just get up and run from the kitchen, it being painfully obvious exactly what _plans_ his baby sister had made with her boyfriend. Their mother seemed to pick up on it too, as she stiffened and seemed about to make some comment about impropriety.

Bill was about to make a break for it when the birthday boy himself walked through their kitchen door. Ginny turned to beam at him, but her look turned to surprise when she saw who accompanied him: the one-year-old toddler in his arms.

"'Inny!" Teddy called, reaching out his hands to her.

" _Hi!_ " Ginny cried brightly, grinning ear to ear like she always did when seeing the baby. She stepped forward and took him into her arms. "And what are you doing here, handsome man?"

"I'm here to see you, we talk—oh you meant him," Harry joked.

Ginny laughed. "No, but seriously, why do you have him right now?"

"Andromeda's sick with Pixie Pox," said Harry sadly, "Kreacher is busy taking care of her, which means Teddy falls to me."

Ginny's smile faltered and her face fell. "But…that means..."

"Yeah, I know Ginny, I'm sorry," said Harry, grimacing apologetically, "We'll have to reschedule the….festivities. I was looking forward to today too."

Ginny turned to look pleadingly at her mother. "Mum, could you…."

"Oh, you know I would, dear," said Molly, wringing her hands, "You know I'm always happy to look after Teddy, but I promised I'd help Aunt Muriel with some homekeeping spells, I won't be able to keep an eye on him, and your father is still working overtime today."

"Oh, well….okay," said Ginny, looking disappointed, "It's fine, Harry, you know I love Teddy. I had the day planned out, but it will still be great with the three of us." She was trying to appear nonchalant, but everyone present could tell she was miserable.

Bill closed his eyes and braced himself. His instincts told him to do anything possible to keep his baby sister from having a love life, but he just couldn't stand seeing that look on her face.

"I'll take him," he said.

Ginny's face lit up with hope again and she ran to her brother and hugged him. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Harry, however, looked more hesitant. "Are you sure? This is my responsibility, I'd hate to impose—"

"Harry, it's _not_ your responsibility," Bill said dryly, cutting off a chance for the Chosen One to indulge his martyr complex again, "By all rights, being a godfather shouldn't be this much of a full-time job. Fleur and I are certainly capable of watching a toddler for one day."

Harry forced an awkward smile. "Alright. Thanks."

He handed Teddy to Bill, earning much fussing and grabbing as the child was reluctant to be removed from his godfather, and started nervously running down a list of instructions.

"Remember, he needs to be fed _before_ his nap, and make sure the toy bear is with him or he'll wake up and start crying, and—"

"They'll be _fine,_ Harry!" Ginny groaned, as she started pushing him out the door.

"Thanks again," Harry said to Bill, "I'll pick him up tonight—"

"Tomorrow morning!" Ginny called over her shoulder as they exited the kitchen before Bill had a chance to change his mind.

"That was very kind of you, dear," Molly told Bill lovingly.

"Oh yeah, I'm a damn saint," Bill grumbled, as the boy in his arms already started squirming from the sudden absence of his favorite male caregiver. Bill told his mother goodbye, and by the time he reached the edge of the garden, Teddy was already squealing unhappily and crying "Awee! Awee! Want Awee!"

When they landed in front of Shell Cottage, the toddler started to cry in earnest from the unpleasant sensation of Apparating, and Bill's right ear started to ring from the shrieking as he marched up to his front door, already regretting his generosity.

He braced himself for a scolding from Fleur for accepting Teddy for a day and night without talking to her first. She always loved holding Teddy for a few minutes when Harry had him around, but they had never taken on actual babysitting before.

He futilely bounced and rocked Teddy in his arms, trying to get him to quiet down, as he opened the front door to his cottage and entered his front hall. He didn't have to call for Fleur, as his wife immediately stuck her head out from the kitchen to see the source of the noise.

"I'm sorry," said Bill quickly, "Andromeda's sick, and Harry had birthday plans with Ginny, so I said we could take him. I wasn't really thinking…"

But Fleur was already taking Teddy into her arms and cooing gently as she kissed the crown of his head. She gently swung him back and forth and soon, Teddy's tears slowed and stopped and his hair, which had been a furious bright red, reverted to a cool, calm turquoise.

"We are going to 'ave such fun today, aren't we?" Fleur told Teddy sweetly, beaming at him. She gave a quick kiss to the tip of his nose and, though he had been crying just minutes earlier, the child actually _giggled._

"It's going to be both today _and_ tonight, actually," said Bill grumpily.

Fleur raised her eyebrows at him and smirked in that devilish way that he _usually_ found adorable, but now just found annoying. "Oh? So Ginny and 'Arry's 'birtday plans' are—"

" _Please_ don't remind me," he said, crossing his arms, "I wouldn't have signed on for this if I knew what they'd be doing."

" _Guillaume,"_ she scolded him, looking at him pointedly, "Do not start zat nonsense."

"She's my little sister!" Bill said defensively, "it's normal!"

" _Leetle_ sister?" Fleur laughed, "she iz older zan I was when you first took advantage of me, you wretched man." She moved towards him and placed a playful kiss on his lips.

He chuckled into her mouth at the absurd idea that their first time had been _him_ taking advantage of _her_. His mind flashed back to the breathtakingly beautiful French newcomer at his division at Gringotts, fresh from competing in the Triwizard Tournament. She always went out of her way to take on assignments with him and did her best to look positively _helpless_ as she pouted her lip slightly and asked him to help her with her English.

Then, of course, when their private lessons had started, she always made sure to play with her hair in just the right ways, sway her hips as she walked in front of him, and unleash all of those powerful veela pheromones to make him putty in her hands. But Bill, he was proud to say, always remained completely professional and didn't fall victim to such superficial seductions.

That is, until all of their talks together had him laughing more than he ever had in his life, and learning about ideas and cultures his upbringing never exposed him to, and just seeing the world in a whole different way. After that, it became much harder to not notice how flawless her skin was, the sweet melody of her voice, or how full and inviting her lips were. It hadn't taken long before they were snogging in his office, and not long after that she was riding him and screaming like a banshee on his sitting room sofa.

In the present, the memories of Fleur seducing him caused Bill's laugh to turn into a moan as he kissed his wife more deeply, sucking on her bottom lip for just a brief moment before she cruelly pulled back from him.

He instinctively leaned forward to pursue her and nearly lost his balance. When his eyes fluttered open he saw her with an annoyingly smug expression at what she was able to do to him, managing to look like the embodiment of sex despite holding a blubbering toddler. Then, the look vanished and she continued as if nothing had happened.

"Besides," Fleur shrugged, "Eet iz not like Ginny iz running around wit many boys, she and 'Arry will be getting married before long."

"You don't know that…" Bill muttered unconvincingly.

"Yes I do," she stated plainly. It wasn't an argument, just a fact. Which made Bill feel even worse, because when Fleur made an observation with that much certainty, it was always true. It was one of the things that made him fall in love with her. Everyone else might instantly judge her as a ditzy airhead just because she was beautiful, but she _understood_ people, sometimes people she had just met, with uncanny shrewdness.

This made being married to her sort of a double-edged sword. It meant that she could be sensitive to feelings that he wasn't even aware he had, and was always a source of comfort and safety to him. But it also meant that she was an absolute master at passive-aggressiveness and always knew how to subtly push people's buttons. She hadn't been afraid to use that on his family during their engagement.

Bill tried to get his body under control after that kiss as he followed Fleur into the sitting room and she set Teddy down on the floor on a spread out blanket. She took some of his toys out of the bag that Harry had given them and played with him enthusiastically to make him feel more at home. Bill stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe, smiling in amazement at how easily Fleur adjusted to their temporary role.

He knew he shouldn't be surprised. For as nervous as he had been walking up to the house about her reaction, his amazing wife had always known how to adapt and had never been known to back down from a challenge.

But over the course of the day, she went above and beyond the duties of an overnight babysitter. She doted on Teddy like he was the most precious thing in the world. He had recently learned to walk, and Fleur squealed with delight as she held out her arms for him to stumble into over and over, neither ever getting tired of it, but she also was more than willing to carry him everywhere she went in the house, seeming to never want to be apart from him. When it was time to put him down for his nap, instead of laying him on a blanket or transfiguring something into a crib, she instead laid down on the sofa and allowed Teddy to fall asleep while resting on her soft, comfortable bosom ( _lucky bastard,_ thought Bill). As the child lay there peacefully, sucking his thumb, Fleur wasn't able to take her eyes off him, looking down at him adoringly and stroking his back.

It was clear her natural intuition wasn't restricted to grown-ups, as she was just as in tune with the baby's mood and temperament, always predicting when he would need something before he even started crying, and always knew just how to hold him and bounce and tickle him to make the boy erupt in joyous laughter. She even seemed to be able to _talk_ to him, and the one-year-old amazingly seemed to completely understand her. Before long, she was sweetly saying a few simple French words to him and encouraging him to repeat them (" _Tu essaies de corrompre ce garçon anglais,_ " laughed Bill, " _Tout comme tu l'as fait avec moi."_ )

But it wasn't like she was doing all the work. Far more surprising to Bill than Fleur's affinity for childcare, was just how easy _he_ fell into it. How intimidated he felt that morning now seemed silly to him. Babies weren't some strange creatures, they were just small people. He found himself changing diapers and spooning baby food with ease, and was soon in a heated competition with his wife to see who could get Teddy to laugh more, with no clear winner. He was proud to say to himself that they made a damn fine team, so it wasn't surprising when his mind started wandering to a world when this wasn't temporary, but they were happily doing all of this with their own baby.

During their engagement, they had of course discussed children, and they had both said that they wanted a family, but once they had been married, those discussions had ceased. He supposed that was to be expected when your marriage begins with a Death Eater attack before the wedding cake is even finished. After the fall of the Ministry, the idea of bringing a child into that world had seemed like absolute lunacy. Bill knew that Teddy had been an accident, and he shuddered to think that if things had gone a bit differently, he and Fleur could have had a child that would be an orphan by now.

So during the war, they hadn't even discussed it. And _after_ the war, well….Bill hadn't been capable of discussing much of anything.

To say that Bill was despondent in the wake of Fred's death would be an understatement. He honestly barely remembered anything from those following weeks, going through the motions of his life in a sort of fugue state. Fleur was barely able to get a word out of him, but again she completely understood him without the need for words. She knew that he felt responsible.

Growing up with so many younger siblings, he had often been called upon to act as a sort of third parent. HIs parents had taught him his whole life: he was the oldest, so it was his job to look after them when they couldn't. To take care of them. To protect them.

To keep them safe.

And he had failed. Fred was dead and it was because Bill had failed as a big brother. Because he hadn't been good enough. So all thoughts of a family or a normal, happy life seemed disgusting and disrespectful. What right did Bill have to be happy when Fred — and countless others — would never be happy again?

Fleur's intuition told her that any attempt to console him, to point out that it was a war, Fred was a grown man, and there was nothing he could have done, would have just driven him further away and made him more insistent on his self-punishment. So instead she had just been there for him and listened to the few words he was willing to say as he had slowly learned to be a human again. And even after he began to function again, and even relearned to laugh and joke and make love, thoughts of a family and a future still remained firmly in the back of his mind until…

Well, until right this very day.

And those thoughts were coming back with a _vengeance_. Bill had to go to the loo and splash cold water on his face several times throughout the day as he caught himself leering hungrily at his wife's body, finding a newfound appreciation for it as if seeing it in a whole new light.

His eyes raked up her legs to settle on her curvy, ample hips that completed her perfect hourglass figure. He had always loved them, but was now truly appreciating what perfect _child-bearing_ hips they were. When she playfully lifted Teddy over her head, her top rose up to expose the milky skin of her flat stomach, and his mind raced with images of that stomach no longer being flat, but swelling with a bump bearing a child — _his_ child. As Teddy slept on those beautiful round mounds on her chest, he thought it would be a shame not to use such magnificent breasts for their intended purpose. His cock nearly sprang out of his trousers as Bill and Fleur were both playing with Teddy, and the baby turned his hair a bright silvery blonde, explicitly demonstrating to Bill what the results would look like if he impregnated the breathtaking woman that he was fighting to keep his hands off of.

Bill's body was responding so strongly to his thoughts that it honestly frightened him a bit. He kept trying to calm down, telling himself that they couldn't make a decision like this rashly, that they hadn't even talked about children in over two years, and he had no idea if Fleur was ready for that. _She's younger than you, she may want to wait a few more years. That's the price of shagging a girl barely out of school, Weasley,_ he scolded himself.

Although, Bill had reason to suspect that maybe his wife would be open to the idea after all, because she seemed to be suffering just as he was. As Bill was sitting in an armchair and bouncing a giggling Teddy on his knee, he looked over at Fleur and jumped at the look on her face. Her deep blue eyes were dark, her pupils dilated, and she was looking at him like she was about to devour him. Her breathing was heavy and she was biting her lip so hard she was close to drawing blood. It only lasted for a split second before she coughed, shook her head, and looked away blushing. Bill smiled goofily at Fleur apparently finding childcare just as much of a weird turn-on as he did.

Overall, it was an amazing day, with the only serious issue coming at the end of it, when Teddy was absolutely refusing to be put down for the night. They had fed him, changed him, taken care of everything, but he would not lay still in the crib they had transfigured for him.

"I know!" Fleur said finally, "Ze leetle man just needs a lullaby."

 _Oh shit,_ thought Bill.

Fleur leaned over the crib, and began to gently sing to the fussy child.

" _Frère Jacques_

_Frère Jacques_

_Dormez vous?_

_Dormez vous?_

_Sonnez les matines_

_Sonnez les matines_

_Ding ding dong_

_Ding ding dong"_

It was, as usual, the most beautiful sound Bill had ever heard. It seemed to be coming from another world, echoing all around him instead of coming from just one place, surrounding him, enveloping him like a comfortable blanket. As soon as Fleur had begun singing, Teddy's cries stopped and his eyes started drooping, and by the end he was fast asleep. But he wasn't the only one. Bill also found his eyelids getting heavy and started swaying on his feet. The only thing that kept him from collapsing was that the sight of Fleur crooning to a babe sent the urges he had been feeling all day into overdrive. The only thought surviving in his tired brain was that he _needed_ to make this beautiful, kind, caring woman a mother, to fulfill her true purpose.

But when Fleur's lullaby ended, Bill shook his head hard and his mind started working again.

" _Damn veela voice,"_ he whispered to her, "How could you use your evil powers against an innocent child?"

She stuck her tongue out at him playfully in a way that shattered the last of his resolve. He was just about to give in and _take_ her when the sly grin on her face suddenly turned into a grimace and she doubled over in pain, clutching her abdomen.

" _What's wrong?_ " he asked with concern, his horniness banished again.

She stood up quickly and waved him off. "Iz nozzing. Just a stomach ache. I will see you in bed, _non_?" She kissed him and walked down the hall to their bedroom.

Bill sighed in disappointment and once again told himself to stop being such a randy git. If Fleur wasn't feeling well, then they weren't going to make love tonight, and he wasn't going to try to pressure her to.

He went outside into the cool seaside air and began his nightly routine of reinforcing the wards around the house. They both knew that logically it wasn't necessary, that there was no real danger anymore, but it still let them rest easier at night. Bill doubted if he'd ever be able to sleep soundly in an unprotected house again.

He had gotten his lingering arousal mostly under control by the time he reentered the house, took off his shoes and cloak, and made his way to his bedroom. He opened the door, expecting to find his wife sleeping soundly, perhaps after taking something for her stomach ache, but when he saw what awaited him all his breath left his body and his cock instantly hardened again.

Fleur was laying on her side, facing him, in the center of their bed, basking in a pool of moonlight streaming in through their window which seemed to make her alabaster skin glow of its own accord. Her silver, silky hair was spread wildly around her. She was wearing a deep royal blue negligee that hugged every single one of her curves and was just long enough to cover her pussy. And as light-headed and stupid as he was feeling, he knew that she was sending out her veela allure in waves.

And even though the sight of her nearly killed him, it was obvious she was lusting after him just as hard. As soon as she saw him, her breathing quickened and she started desperately rubbing her thighs together.

" _Bill,"_ she moaned wantonly, sitting up, "I 'ave somezing to tell you."

"Er...tell me?" he repeated stupidly. He had no interest in having a conversation at that moment.

"I 'ave been keeping somezing from you, regarding my….' _eritage."_

Bill blinked several times, trying to think past the fog of his arousal. "Er….what's that?"

Fleur licked her lips, staring at the bulge in his trousers. "When a female veela chooses a worzy mate, somezing 'appens to her. A change in her body, zat drives her, makes her _need_ to breed."

 _Breed_.

The word shot straight to his cock and made it even harder, to the point that it was painful, all of the instincts he had been fighting all day roaring in triumph. Bill's feet moved him of their own accord towards the bed, where this inhumanly sexy creature was now sitting up on her knees, so she was eye level with him, and she draped her arms over his shoulders, looking at him pleadingly.

"Eet 'as never been very strong for me, I am mostly 'uman, so eet was easy enough to keep eet under control until we were married, and zen when eet was not safe to 'av a child during ze war."

"W-why didn't you say anything since then?" he asked, using every ounce of his willpower not to drop the talking and start kissing her. He asked even though he knew the answer.

"I….knew you were grieving," Fleur said sadly, looking down away from his gaze, "and as time passed, zese urges became less and less, until zey disappeared, so eet did not matter. I zought zat maybe I did not inherit it after all….but today…."

She looked up at him again, and he saw renewed fire in her eyes. She moved one hand to start moving all over his chest, nails digging into him through his clothes.

"Being wit Teddy all day….being around a baby, nurturing him, seeing you wit him….eet 'as awoken somezing in me, Bill. I want you so badly zat it _hurts._ Here, feel it."

She took his hand and moved it down so his palm rested just above her mound, and he gasped as he _did_ feel it. Her muscles were so tight and knotted they were rock hard, and he could _feel_ the magical energy swirling around in her core.

"My womb has made eetself ready for you, Bill, eet is literally _aching_ for you," Fleur groaned louder, "Eet is not going to go away now. I cannot control eet. You _must_ impregnate me." She looked into his eyes pitifully, pouting her lip. "Will you not 'elp me, _mon amour?_ Will you please give me a chil—"

" _YES!"_ Bill cried forcefully and crashed his lips into hers. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her close to him so she could feel his raging erection. They fell back onto the bed with him on top of her and he desperately ground his crotch into her through his clothes. Why the fuck was he still wearing clothes?

But he couldn't let go of her even to relieve himself of them. Her lips just tasted _too_ sweet. They felt _too_ full as he sucked on them and nibbled on them, and her moans just sounded too good as she released them into his mouth. He opened his jaw and invaded her mouth with his tongue and she welcomed him eagerly, his dancing with hers expertly in ways that felt so good he almost came from kissing alone.

Fleur's veela allure had always been a part of their sex life, but he knew that it had never been this strong before. Not only was it making him hornier, everything _felt_ better. His lips seemed to have gained thousands of more nerves, they felt like they were on fire, kissing her had never produced this strong of a sensation. His fingertips also felt more sensitive to the feeling of her silk negligee as he traced the outline of her figure with his hands.

Luckily, Fleur seemed lucid enough to break the kiss so they could move forward. Wrapping her legs around him, she forcefully flipped them over so that Bill was on his back, then sat up and looked down at her prize with a devilish grin.

"Do you expect to knock me up just by snogging, you foolish man?" she teased.

She began slowly, _agonizingly_ slowly, undoing his clothes and removing them. As desperate as he was, Bill knew better than to hurry up the process. At the moment, Fleur was the one in charge, and he best not forget it.

But then, something occurred to him. "I've been having those same urges all day," he told her huskily, "I couldn't get the thought out of my head, of impregnating you. Was that those cursed veela pheromones corrupting my mind?" he teased.

"Hmmmm…..perhaps," she said coyly as she finally removed his boxers, and _growled_ as his cock sprang free and stood at attention. "But I know zat if you did not want to 'ave a child, you would be able to resist eet. You are too strong for my cheap tricks to work on you, just like when I first tried to seduce you. I 'ad always fancied you, but zat was the moment I _chose_ you."

She stopped a minute to admire the fine male specimen she had managed to snag, and smiled to herself in pride. Her eyes raked over his toned abs, lean shoulders, and muscular arms, but always returned to his spectacular cock, that she knew could reach all the way inside her and stretch her out until she felt ready to burst.

"I'm not so sure," he said, looking at her pointedly, "I think maybe I've fallen victim to the evil enchanting wiles of a veela demon."

She chuckled, "If zat is ze case, zen you better not talk back to me, my brainwashed slave."

Before Bill could react, Fleur grabbed her wand from the nightstand, and with a wave Bill's hands flew back to the bed frame, his wrists becoming bound by ropes to the brass bars.

"Now," she said authoritatively, "why don't you get this pussy ready for your seed, my breeding stud."

She crawled over him until her knees were planted on either side of his head, and lowered herself until her slit was firmly planted on his mouth, smothering him in her addicting scent and taste.

He immediately obeyed, eagerly swirling his tongue over her folds and clit, and she groaned and started to grind her crotch against his face even harder. He shifted and delved his tongue deep up inside her, desperate to penetrate her in any way that he could, fucking her with his tongue as behind her, his hips bucked wildly into the air, his hard cock instinctively looking for any kind of contact.

"Oh, _yes,"_ she hissed, twisting her fingers into his long hair and pulling his face harder into her pussy, shuddering as she struggled to speak, "Eat zat pussy. Worship it. Eet is your idol. _Zis_ is where your children will come from. And yes, slave, I am not stopping at one, you will give me so many beautiful — _hnngg!_ — powerful children." He loudly moaned into her at her words, and the vibrations sent another jolt of pleasure through her.

She _loved_ when they fucked this way. She had told the truth, his strong will was what made her fall in love with him. His caring nature, sense of adventure, and beautiful body made him an attractive mate, but his will was what made her confident that he would never become just a sycophant to her. That he was with her of his own free will, because he loved _her,_ not because of magical powers she had inherited from her grandmother.

But she also loved how, in their bedroom, he would sometimes let go of that control. She loved making this strong, willful man become putty in her hands. The hottest wizard at Gringotts, Head Boy at school, lifelong talented prodigy, her obedient boytoy.

But even in his desperate craze, he was an expert in pleasuring her body, and it didn't take long before she was nearing orgasm. With every ounce of discipline she had, she lifted herself off of his face. His tongue darted out and he tried to sit up, missing her smell and taste, but stopped struggling when she returned her attention toward his cock.

Fleur began lightly tracing her fingers up and down his length, her nails leaving trails of fire that nearly made him sob. Just as he felt like he would burst, she pulled back again. This evil woman was torturing him.

"I zink I will set ze mood," she told him, and to his horror she turned and left him laying there. She went to a cabinet where they kept their combined collection of records, took an old dusty one that Bill had never played before, and put it onto their gramophone.

The music that filled their room was beautiful, but also haunting and a bit terrifying. It sounded somehow _ancient,_ and as his goddess of a wife turned back to face him, Bill felt like he was taking part in some timeless fertility ritual.

Then, just to push her cruelty even farther, she started using the most powerful weapon veela had against humans: she started to dance.

The curves of her body seemed to move and gyrate in ways that human bodies simply _didn't_ , ways that he couldn't even understand with normal geometry. She swayed her curvy hips back and forth, rubbing her dainty hands over every inch of her body, rubbing the inside of her thighs, traveling up to cup her supple breasts and squeeze them together, arriving at her head to run her fingers through the waterfall of silver-blonde hair.

Her hands moved down again and gripped the hem of her negligee. Still gyrating her hips, she lifted the sheer piece of lingerie up over her head and dropped the piece of silk on the floor, leaving her divine body uncovered and unburdened by things such as clothes. Every inch of flawless ivory skin was presented to him, not a single mark or blemish in sight. Bathed in moonlight, her whole body moved like liquid silver except her full, blood-red lips and her swollen, dripping pink pussy, calling out to him like targets.

Her enormous breasts stood proudly, seeming to defy gravity as they kept the round, pert shape of much smaller ones. To an outside observer, Fleur's figure looked like she wore a push-up bra, or even a corset, but Bill alone knew this delicious secret, that actually her body was simply _like that._

Simply put, Bill was losing his mind. Words had failed him and he was just letting out a string of incoherent grunts as he bucked his hips furiously and strained against his bonds.

Fleur grinned with satisfaction at his pathetic state, the blue of her eyes completely swallowed by the black and looking demonic, and finally decided to give her man what he wanted.

In a flash, she _leapt_ onto the bed, straddled him, grabbed his aching cock, and sank herself onto it, sheathing his entire length into her pussy in one motion.

" _Hnnggggg!"_ Bill groaned through clenched teeth, the feeling of her velvety wetness enveloping him setting every nerve of his cock ablaze. She was right, something had definitely awoken in her, her pussy had never ravaged his cock this way, it felt like her inner walls were zapping him with pleasurable energy.

Fleur didn't waste time slowly building up a rhythm, right out the gate she was rotating her hips wantonly to slam her hips down onto him. She had no interest in making love, they were _mating_ like crazed apes _._ With a wave of her wand she released the bonds on his wrists and he greedily grabbed at those perfect globes of flesh that were hypnotizing him in the way they bounced as she fucked him.

"Mmmm, do you like zese tits?" she teased.

When he didn't answer, she reached down and twisted one of his nipples, causing him to yelp in pain. "I asked you a question, _mon amour._ "

"Yes!" he cried out, " _Fuck_ yes! They're fucking amazing."

"Oh, but zey are going to get even bigger," she told him proudly, placing her hands over his as he kneaded the soft flesh, "Zey are going to swell with milk, once you fuck your baby into me. You are going to turn me into a breeding cow. Do you like zat zought?"

"Yes, I fucking love it," he nodded his head so hard he almost hurt himself.

"Come love zem properly, zen," she commanded, and pulled on his arms until he sat up. She leaned back so that his face could reach her tits, and she dug her fingers into his scalp and pulled him hard into the space between them. He felt like he was suffocating in sweet female flesh, kissing every spot he could find, until finally he took one swollen nipple into his mouth and sucked like his life depended on it, while pinching the other one between his fingers.

"Oh, _yes,"_ she hissed, "Suck my breasts, show zose tits what zey were made for."

When he needed air, he flopped back down onto his back and she returned her attention to riding him. She continued to bounce up and down on his cock, and Bill knew he wouldn't last long. He thought he had built up good stamina so that he didn't always embarrass himself when fucking his veela wife, but her pussy had never felt this good. Her inner muscles worked up and down the length of his cock, actually _sucking_ him like her mouth would, abusing him into giving her every drop of semen she craved. Every time she lifted herself off of him and his cock emerged from her, glistening from her juices, it actually felt like it was _fighting_ to keep him inside her, like it was possessive of this cock she had claimed for all time.

He looked down to the point of their union and moaned in awe at the sight of her pink pussy lips gripping around his thick cock. He was being assaulted with so much pleasure that he was close to tears, and he didn't want it to end, even though him cumming was the entire point of this. He looked away from her and tried to busy his mind to stave off his climax.

Fleur noticed this and was not pleased at all. She grabbed his chin and jerked it back to look at her in all her glory. "Why are you 'olding back, _mon étalon?_ You are keeping from me what is rightfully mine. Do not worry, our fun will not end. Give eet to me, my stallion. Cum in me. _Now_."

"Holy FUCK!" he cried, his whole body shuddering in crashing waves of ecstasy. She stopped her movements and slammed his entire length as deep as she could get inside her as he shot rope after rope of cum into her.

Fleur had thought she knew what arousal was, but the feeling of her man's cock throbbing and spasming as he pumped her baby into her was more erotic than anything she had ever conceived of, and it pushed her over the edge herself. She threw her head back and screamed at the ceiling, her voice rising in pitch until it was an inhuman sound, and scorching heat radiated off of her body until Bill thought she was going to start throwing fire.

Just as Bill's body was going limp and his cock going soft as his orgasm faded, Fleur's climax hit him like a lightning bolt. Her pussy clamped on him like a vice, and the magical energy that had been twisting around in her womb erupted into him, lighting every nerve throughout his body alight with electricity. He screamed as his muscles clenched and flexed with renewed energy and his cock instantly hardened again. He sat up in a flash and crashed his lips into hers, swirling his tongue around hers as he grabbed her by the hips and continued fucking her with renewed vigor. The music was drowned out by the wet sounds of their hips slapping together, and Fleur could only grab his shoulders and hold on for dear life as he repeatedly slammed her down onto his lap, growling into her ear and biting it.

" _Oui oui oui mon étalon baise moi FUCK!"_

Fleur collapsed into a mix of French and English profanity and bit into his shoulder as she came again, and he followed after her. He thought he was already empty, but he entered blissful oblivion as he emptied himself into her tight wet heat again.

They collapsed, still entangled, and continued kissing. "Oh, Bill, _je t'aime tellement…._ "

"I love you too…." he whispered as he started to drift off.

" _Oh non!_ " she said crossly, "I am not done with you yet, Guillaume Weasley."

She yanked on his arms until he was sitting up with his back to the headrest, still completely dazed but incapable of offering any protest or asking her for respite. This time, she turned around when she straddled him again. The sadness he felt from missing her beautiful face was made up for with the view he got of her flowing blonde locks cascading down her milky back, and her voluptuous ass bouncing as she resumed fucking herself on his cock. Bill barely had the energy to reach up and squeeze that ass as she rode him more furiously than ever, and yet still he felt himself approaching yet another climax.

He let out an incoherent groan as he blew another load that he didn't know he had deep within this pussy that had completely enslaved him. His vision started to blur and his hands fell to his side. He was truly done now. There was no way he could keep—

" _Oh no you don't_ ," Fleur growled fiercely, and she brought her fingers down to furiously rub her clit even as she continued to bounce on his quickly softening cock. She reached behind her and dug her nails into his chest as she came again, and the jolt of energy brought his cock to full attention yet again, while the rest of his body and his mind remained a limp, useless mess. His head lolled to one side and a thin trickle of drool dripped down from the corner of his mouth as he surrendered to oblivion. He was no longer a person, his entire self reduced to the hard member between his legs, yearning for release but never getting it from the wild animal on top of him.

This woman was going to be the death of him.

* * *

Hours later, they lay beside each other, covered in each other's sweat, panting heavily, utterly spent. She was resting her head in the crook of his shoulder and tracing light patterns over his chest.

"Bill?" Fleur asked in a meek voice.

"Hmm?" he responded vaguely, his brain still swimming in endorphins.

"Zere is one more zing zat I 'av not told you."

Bill smiled. "Well I certainly didn't mind the results from your last big reveal, so lay it on me."

Fleur, however, remained serious. "When a veela mates wiz a wizard, she can only 'av daughters. When a half-veela does, she can _almost_ exclusively 'av daughters. For me….eet is not impossible, but still very unlikely."

He paused for a second, assuming there was more to it than that. When she didn't continue, he just said, "...So?"

" _So_ eet is very likely zat you will never 'av a son. I should 'av told you zat before you married me."

She couldn't be serious. He scoffed at her and adjusted so he was leaning on his elbow, facing her, so she could properly see his face.

"Are you serious?" Bill asked, "You think _that_ would have made me change my mind about marrying you? You think that the idea of raising our daughter, a little version of you just as beautiful and fierce as her mother, doesn't make me happier than anything in my life?"

"Well I don't know," Fleur said bashfully, averting her gaze, "I know 'ow you wizards can get about your male heirs…."

Now he erupted into full on laughter. "My dear, I come from the most infamous family of blood-traitors in Britain, we've never really been ones for tradition. Besides, did you _see_ all the red hair at our wedding? I don't think the Ancient Noble House of Weasley is in danger of dying out any time soon."

She giggled with relief and snuggled back into his chest. "So you 'av no second thoughts, now zat I am no longer enchanting you with my wiles?"

"No second thoughts," he assured her, kissing the top of her head and stroking her back, "In fact, if we didn't succeed tonight, I'm willing to make the great sacrifice of shagging you every single day until it takes."

She broke into a smile as she looked into his eyes again. "Zat will not be necessary."

Bill's joking smirk faltered and his breath hitched. "You mean you're….you can tell?"

"I can tell." She took his hand and placed his palm over her abdomen. "I am pregnant, Bill. Your child is growing inside of me. You are going to be a fazzer."

Bill felt like he was inflating, his chest swelling to burst with pride (and his cock was as well). Without another word, he attacked the blonde in his arms and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. He rolled on top of her and she moaned with arousal as her big tits pressed against his muscular chest and his rock hard length pressed against her belly.

"Not — that I don't — believe you," he told her, his speech broken with more kisses, "but we might — as well — make sure, right?"

"Oh yes, of course," she cooed with a smile as she spread her legs for him, "we must be zorough."

* * *

The next morning, Bill awoke to find his gorgeous wife — the mother of his child — smiling at him while absentmindedly tracing her finger over her belly. It was cruel how she kept finding new ways to be beautiful. The morning sun lit up her features in a way that instantly pushed the sleep from his mind and made him eager to start the day. The future was wonderful when there were things like Fleur in it.

"Good morning," she said sweetly.

" _Bonjour,"_ he answered. He leaned over her to kiss her, his long hair falling in curtains over her face. He started to pull away, but she reached to grab his head and kept his lips pressed to hers. As they deepened the kiss, his hand wandered up and started lightly tracing circles over one of her nipples, causing her to moan and arch her back, presenting her breasts closer to him. His cock quickly grew hard, and he moved until he was kneeling over her, positioning himself between her legs—

The sharp sound of Teddy's cries pierced through from the next room. Bill groaned and collapsed defeated on top of Fleur as she giggled.

"I suppose we should get used to that," he said, muffled into her shoulder.

"I will go see to him," she said, giving him one more kiss, " _You_ need a few moments to compose yourself," she said, looking pointedly at his raging erection. She was laughing as she left him sitting grumpily in their bedroom.

Bill floo-called in sick to work that morning, both so he could help Fleur with Teddy and because his wife had completely exhausted him the previous night. They enjoyed themselves looking after the boy just as much as they had the previous day, the only difference being all of the knowing smiles Bill and Fleur shared, excited that this was now practice for their own child. Far too soon, they packed up all of Teddy's things back into the bag Harry had given them and returned to the Burrow for another Molly Weasley breakfast.

Molly was busy interrogating them on their childcare methods and giving them all of the advice she had gathered after raising seven children as much as they would let them, when Harry and Ginny entered the kitchen, practically draped over each other and giggling deliriously. Bill scowled at how tightly Harry had his arm wrapped around his little sister's waist, but a warning silent look from Fleur made him bite his tongue.

As soon as they entered the house, Teddy squealed with delight and reached out to Harry, his new friendship with Bill and Fleur utterly forgotten.

"He wasn't too much trouble, was he?" asked Harry, apologetic as ever, as he took Teddy into his arms.

"'E was no trouble at all!" said Fleur brightly, "We 'ad so much fun togezzer."

"Yeah, it was a piece of cake," agreed Bill casually, shrugging, "We're like a babysitting dream team."

"Well, if you took to it so naturally," said Molly calmly, busying herself with silverware and not looking at anyone, "then perhaps it won't be too much longer before I get some grandchildren."

"Oh, _great,_ now look what you did!" Ginny groaned dramatically at Bill, "Now that you've opened up _that_ can of worms, she's going to be insufferable until she gets one."

Bill didn't say anything, he just nervously pursed his lips and looked across the table at Fleur, who was blushing furiously. When their eyes met, they couldn't stop their faces splitting into mirroring guilty grins. They were so obvious that all of the three other family members noticed, and were frantically looking back and forth between the couple, wide-eyed in realization. Molly was tightly clutching a dish rag to her chest, her face lit up with hope and excitement.

"Well…" began Bill, clearing his throat awkwardly. He reached to take Fleur's hand in his. " _Actually…._ we're—"

The birds in the garden took flight when the deafening sound of Molly Weasley shrieking in happiness pierced the morning air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't obvious: yes, I used Google Translate for the French


	3. Molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey is sick of her boyfriend's secrets, and takes matters into her own hands.

"Babe, you're putting it in the wrong way again."

Percy paused and blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah. Right. I knew that."

"The _flap_ goes to the _back._ " Audrey recited, doing her best impression of a grammar school teacher dealing with a slow student.

"Yes, yes, I know," he said grumpily as his girlfriend chuckled at him. He put the tape the correct way into the player and sat back on the couch next to her and wrapped his skinny arm around her shoulders as the film began playing.

Audrey kept smiling at how hopeless at technology her boyfriend was. Part of the reason why he chose to rent this movie tonight was because he couldn't make heads or tails of it when they had seen it in the cinema. Everything about the Matrix was pure fantasy, but the film still expected you to already be familiar with the concept of a robot, which had blown Percy's mind.

It made her wonder yet again what exactly her boyfriend did for a living. He only told her that he worked for the government, and he wasn't allowed to tell her about it. Lots of girls would consider that a deal breaker, but she mostly found it amusing. She liked to jokingly call him "Secret Agent Man," but she was fairly certain that he wasn't actually doing any James Bond nonsense, which anyone who saw him would agree with. And it was also obvious that he wasn't doing anything with any top-secret technology, since he got easily confused by a microwave oven.

A few times shortly after they started dating, she had actually gotten nosy enough to follow him as he left her flat one morning for work, just for fun more than anything. She would stalk behind him in the morning crowd, but before long he would always turn a corner (sometimes down just a random alleyway) and when she would peek her head around he would be gone. After a few failed attempts, she had simply lost interest.

He probably was some kind of analyst, spending hours every day pouring over information that anyone else would find mind-numbingly boring and meaningless. There wasn't a subject on earth that Percy Weasley couldn't genuinely find fascinating as long as he was properly motivated. That's what made them hit it off in the first place.

As Trinity was fighting cops, Audrey wrapped herself around her boyfriend even more as she thought back three years to that quiet, speccy ginger bloke who rather suddenly had become a regular at the pub Audrey tended bar at. Percy was never there with any friends, just sitting at the end of the bar and seeming content to just observe anyone else who might have been present. He quickly grew especially fond of observing _her._

She was used to chatting with customers, and the male ones failing to maintain eye contact while she was wearing a tank top, it was part of the job. What made Percy different was that he seemed completely uninterested in dumping his problems onto her as she poured him his drinks. She managed to get out of him that he came from a large family, but had a falling out with them about his career (the career he couldn't tell her about), but that was about it.

Instead, _he_ was the one who ended up listening to _her_ ramblings. It started out asking her about what _her_ favorite drinks were, since he had apparently never heard of a single one of the beers they had on draught. On a quiet night, that had turned into questions about her job in general, and before she knew it she was unloading on him about all the frustrations involved with running a pub. Eventually, that had turned into him hearing all about her latest TV obsession, or what the Tories were doing to piss her off that week, or the drama between her and her friends, so before long he knew them himself so well that they easily became his friends as well.

She fell into it so easily because he actually _let_ her and never interrupted her. He was genuinely fascinated by any little detail about her life she could come up with. It wasn't just a way for him to nod along until he could butt in with some story of his own to impress her, or use her genuine feelings as material for a witty joke.

It got to the point that she actually looked forward to nights when the pub was dead, because even though she was getting less tips, it meant she had more down time to hang out at the end of the bar and flirt with Percy.

Because she absolutely _was_ flirting with him before long, the git just took a while to pick up what she was putting down. Audrey had always had a soft spot for overly-polite, swotty blokes who needed to let their hair down. She loved how flustered they got when a girl that looked like her showed interest in them. With her tattooed arms, bright purple tips on her black hair, and pierced nostril, she wasn't exactly _shockingly_ punk, but she was still a far cry away from the "Junior Assistant Professor" vibes that guys like Percy had going on. It made her feel so sexy when she was able to coax them out of their shells and reveal their inner freaks once she got them back to her flat.

But most of those kinds of blokes weren't interested in sticking around after they had their fun, mostly just thinking of her as a novelty for a night. Percy though, he both literally and figuratively _clung_ to her afterward, _just_ enough to be endearing instead of irritating. He was just so _earnest_ that she thought it wouldn't hurt to keep him around, and before she knew what was happening she was in love with the specky git and couldn't imagine her life without him.

It also certainly didn't hurt that underneath his proper, librarian exterior, he was hung like a racehorse, and knew how to use it.

Getting impatient with him not making any moves, she slid her hand up his thigh until she found the outline of that magnificent cock. She shifted and started kissing and breathing on his neck while firmly grasping him through his trousers to make her intentions clear, and his breathing became shallow.

"Audrey, we're uh, we're going to miss some stuff," he said, pointing to the screen as Neo got the cell phone.

"Bloody hell, you're thick," Audrey whispered into his ear, "did you really think when I invited you here to watch a film, we were just going to watch a film?"

"Well maybe…." he breathed, his eyes fluttering shut, "we can wait until afterward….go to the bedroom…."

"You are going to fuck me right here on this couch, Percy Weasley," she informed him. She stood up and stood in front of him, blocking his view of the screen. "Or are you still pretending that you're not just as big of a slut as I am? I know how dirty your mind is."

He took a few moments to look her body up and down, bathed in the glow from the telly behind her.

"Take off your clothes," he ordered her, in a voice very unlike his usual one.

Audrey shivered at his commanding tone and felt herself get wet, and slowly — _very_ slowly — lift her t-shirt up over her head and let it drop to the floor. She smiled proudly as she saw the hungry look her boyfriend was giving her ample breasts, presented for him nicely in a black and purple push-up bra that matched her hair. Then, she turned around, undid the button on her jeans, and slid them down her legs to reveal her round, firm ass. As she was bent over with her trousers around her ankles, she felt a hard, stinging slap on one of her rear cheeks, and she let out a yelp that turned into a deep, guttural moan as she became even more aroused. She stepped out of her trousers, leaving her wearing nothing but lingerie.

"I'm sorry baby, did I do something wrong?" she asked him innocently over her shoulder.

"You're making me wait," he said, "take much longer, and you'll get another one."

Well now she had to slow down even more, of course.

Still facing away from him, she reached behind her back to the clasp of her bra and undid it, allowing it to fall to the floor.

She stood still facing away from him, hiding her tits from him, until she felt that second slap on her ass that she was hoping for.

"Sorry baby," Audrey said, smiling devilishly, and turned around to face him, but still defiantly covering her breasts with her hands. Losing all patience, he grabbed her painfully by both wrists and spun her back around, before grabbing her by the hips and pulling her into his lap. She could feel his big hard cock stabbing her ass through his trousers.

He reached around her and grabbed both of her tits and pulled her back to lean against him, and she followed him willingly. He began to knead the soft flesh and twirl her pink nipples between his fingers, eliciting more wanton moans from her.

"Baby, please…." she whimpered.

He moved one hand down between her legs, and her thighs automatically parted for him. He slid his fingers beneath her panties and started to swirl circles over her sopping wet clit, and her moans became cries, louder and louder until she was bursting.

" _Mine,"_ he growled into her ear behind her.

"Yours," she agreed faintly.

He dipped two fingers into her aching cunt and quickly found her g-spot, and soon she was squirming and writing on his lap, but he kept her firmly in place. He continued fingering her while twisting one nipple and kissing and biting her neck until she was just on the edge of orgasm, but he could always sense that with her and right as she was about to climax he removed his fingers.

She almost sobbed with disappointment but got excited again as he guided her to lean over the arm of the sofa, making it clear exactly how he was going to claim what was his. He slipped his fingers under the waistband of her panties and slowly pulled them down her legs, laying kisses on her ass cheek and down the back of her thigh as he went.

He kept her waiting as he removed all of his own clothes, and after taking a moment to admire her glistening folds, he aligned his cockhead at her entrance and without saying another word, he slammed into her in one thrust. Audrey screamed so loudly that she knew that it would carry through the walls, but she felt proud to announce that she was getting fucked so good. It was a mix of pain and pleasure as he stretched her out, but she would never complain. Her cunt was desperate for every inch.

After sheathing himself into her, he just stood still for a moment and let her grow desperate again.

"How hard do you want it?" he asked her, tracing a finger over her back that sent fire up her spine.

"As hard as you've got," she groaned into the sofa arm, "Please baby, fucking destroy that pussy."

He wasted no time before obeying her request, gripping her hips hard enough to leave bruises and pounding his whole length into her tight wet center, drawing almost all the way out of her before penetrating again to her cervix, making her feel every inch of his cock as it passed over her g-spot until she was close to climax again.

But he still wasn't satisfied with how deep he was fucking her. He placed one foot up on the couch to give himself better leverage, and railed her even harder, rutting into her like a wild animal.

"Oh baby yes keep fucking me I'm gonna cum!"

"Good girl," he grunted behind her and smacked her ass hard again. The sharp pain pushed her over the edge, and her pussy gripped his cock desperately as her orgasm crashed through her. With each wave of pleasure, her man perfectly timed another slap to her ass, keeping her orgasm going until her eyes rolled back in her head and she forgot where she was.

The feeling of her pussy cumming around his cock coated his whole length in pleasure, and finally he pushed as far as he could into her and _claimed_ her by shooting rope after rope of cum into her eager pussy.

After she had gone completely limp and her ass was bright red, he slid his soft cock out of her and sat back to simply admire the view of her ass raised into the air.

But after she regained the use of her body, she turned around and in a quick movement she swiped his glasses off his face.

" _Really?_ " Percy asked, squinting at her.

She loved when the sight of her body was able to turn her bookish boyfriend into a dominant stud, but she also loved that she could instantly turn that carriage back into a pumpkin simply by taking away his glasses. He was just blind Percy Weasley again, entirely at her mercy, and it made her feel so powerful and sexy.

She daintily placed his glasses on the end table and turned her attention to her boyfriend's cock, admiring how glistening wet she had made it with her cunt.

"I really don't think that will be of much use for a while," he admitted shyly, back to himself again, "but my tongue and fingers are yours to use."

"Uh uh," said Audrey, putting a finger to his lips, "your mistress wants to _fuck_ you, and if you don't perform, she will be most displeased."

"I'll do my best," he breathed.

With cum still leaking out of her pussy, she got on her knees in front of him and took his flaccid cock into her mouth and started sucking and licking for all she was worth.

"Hmmm," she hummed in pleasure at the combined taste of his semen and her own juices, which always turned her on beyond measure. Her ministrations and the sounds she was making made his cock begin twitching again and he rolled his head backward and pinched his eyes shut at the stimulation of his sensitive cock. Audrey was extremely proud of the short time she took in getting the cock she loved ready to plunder her again, and soon it had returned to its full glory and she couldn't fit the whole thing in her mouth without gagging.

She nuzzled the tip of his cock affectionately. "Hmmm…. _mine."_

"Yours."

She crawled back up into his lap and pressed her entire body up against his until she could feel his heart pounding. She lifted herself up, and reaching behind her, she aligned his cock up with her core, and shuddered as she sat back down until she was impaled on it.

She rode him like a prized stallion while he laid back and moaned incoherently. But she wasn't content to just show him a good time. She grabbed his hands and guided them around to cup and knead her buttocks.

"This ass needs your attention, baby," she cooed. He obediently slapped both cheeks again.

"Oh _FUCK_ yeah!" she squealed happily, biting her lip in a smile. Her giggles became maniacal laughter as her boyfriend started bucking his hips up to meet her, which told her he was about to blow another load in her. Never stopping fucking him, she reached over and picked his glasses back up from the end table.

"Since you've been such a good boy," she told him gently as she slid the glasses back onto his face, "I'll allow you to look upon your mistress as you cum for her." She got another rush as she saw the look of complete adoration on his face as he looked into her eyes.

"You're so beautiful," he said softly, "I love you."

"Oh baby, I love you too," she told him, all personas dropped, and they started kissing as they chased both their climaxes. He slid his hands up her back and she draped her arms over his shoulders as their lips moved together. The wet slapping sounds of their hips colliding filled the room until they screamed into each other's mouths and she felt his cock throb as he pumped more cum into her, and her inner walls spasmed around him again as she came.

After the waves of pleasure subsided, she lost track of the time they continued kissing, now soft and tender, with her still in his lap and his soft cock inside her. They finally broke apart and she rolled off of him and they saw Neo walking past the Woman in the Red Dress.

"Well, I once again don't know what's going on," said Percy, panting hard, "but I'm pretty sure this is my favorite film now."

Audrey laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

Percy fumbled his key out of the pocket of his suit trousers and opened the door to his girlfriend's flat. It had been a long, exceptionally grueling day at the Ministry office, and he was looking forward to forgetting it all as he got a description of Audrey's muggle day.

He hung his coat by the front door and walked through the front hall and stopped in the doorway to the small kitchen. He smiled as he leaned against the doorframe and observed his girlfriend at the sink doing the washing. Her whole petit frame shook as she furiously scrubbed a saucepan, the inked patterns on her arms rippling over her muscles, and her face was screwed up in concentration, her brow deeply furrowed in thought.

Audrey always had thoughts, Percy mused. So many thoughts in her pretty head, all the time, to the point where they were always spilling out, and he was always so enraptured to hear them. She was so _passionate_ about so many different topics, it was like she enabled him to care about things through her.

Because Percy Weasley had never really cared _about_ anything in his life, not really. Sure, he could devote everything to details of Head Boy duties, or enthusiastically describe a report on cauldron bottom thickness, but only if some authority figure _told_ him to, with a pat on the head. Only if he could use it to advance his _career_ , to pull himself up above the position he was born in, and get people to see him as more than just the third son of the famous muggle-lover heading a joke of a department. But now, he could talk for hours with Audrey about his takes on fashion, films, even muggle politics. She had taught him that there was so much more beauty to life than advancement, which is exactly what he needed when he met her, at a time in his life when he was shown just how meaningless all that career stuff was.

In the wake of Voldemort's appearance at the Ministry, and Fudge's humiliation and resignation, all the friends Percy had made at his job turned on each other, pointing blame and trying to escape repercussions from being complicit in suppressing the truth and leaving the wizarding world vulnerable. After the dust had settled, Percy still had a job, but no friends to speak of. All of his friends from Hogwarts had been good Gryffindors and actually recognized the truth about Fudge and Dumbledore, so he had nowhere to turn to there, either. And of course, he hadn't remotely had the courage to show his face to his family again.

So in his spare time, he had begun wandering around muggle London, loitering around thrift stores, eating at tables for one at restaurants, and drinking at the corner of bars in pubs. It was nice being around people who were still blissfully unaware of the war. Sure, when things had gotten really bad, with the giants and Dementor attacks, there was a general sense that _something_ was wrong, but the muggles had never truly known just how close this country had come to falling to darkness. And plus, no one in this world knew what a failure he was.

That's how Percy had ended up at the mercy at a shockingly beautiful barkeeper with opinions on everything. It wasn't long before she was everything to him, the thing that he knew he had to fight for, to make the world safer for her, because if Voldemort wasn't stopped, there was nothing to protect her, or any of the other muggles. And it was how she saw him, not as a black sheep of a family or as a cowardly bureaucrat, but as a man worthy of love, that gave him the courage to resist in all the small ways he could at his position, and eventually answer Aberforth's call to the battle. And after the battle….

Even though his world was saved and he had reunited with his family, he had found himself more attached to Audrey than ever. She had no idea what had happened, what tragedy had befallen his family, but that was exactly the point. It was such a welcomed respite to be around someone who had never met Fred. Someone who didn't treat Percy like glass, who sought to comfort him, sought comfort _from_ him. When he was with Audrey, he could just be her boyfriend and nothing else.

He could also loathe himself in the peace of his own head. He felt forced to avoid any public magical places. He was no longer known as the Minister's stooge, but it was even worse: he was now known as one of the fighters at the Battle of Hogwarts, and a member of the now-famous Weasley family. He could have handled people spitting at him in the street, shouting and calling him a coward and any other names, but he couldn't stand the press and public calling him a hero, even as a footnote. Not when, whenever he thought about Fred, that same icy voice would speak into his mind:

_It should have been you._

So he sought out the person in his life that didn't know him as a hero or a failure, and as things slowly got better….he didn't really see a reason to change that. The frenzy of the wizarding world had died down over the past two years. He could now walk down Diagon Alley without anyone bothering him, apart from the occasional gossip reporter asking him when his baby sister was going to marry the Chosen One, but he was still at her flat or in her pub almost every day. As far as he was concerned, he could spend the rest of his life with her.

Having enough of simply looking at Audrey, Percy snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, and was surprised when she nearly jumped out of her skin and spun around.

"Oh, Perce, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Er — sorry," said Percy awkwardly. He did this all the time, he didn't understand why she was clutching her chest and looking at him harshly. Something seemed to have her on edge. "Was your day okay? Something happen?" he asked her.

She sighed and her look softened again. "No, it was fine, I'm just glad you're home." She leaned in and kissed him, and he practically melted into the floor. Too soon, she pulled back, and Percy was surprised to see that she actually looked _shy._

"This…. _is_ kind of your home, right?" she asked him timidly, "I mean, you sleep here damn near every night. I honestly don't know why you even still _have_ that flat of yours, it's downright depressing. Barely any furniture, no telly, fridge always empty, why don't you just move in here full time?"

"Er — I need it for — er — tax reasons," he stammered. He couldn't tell her the real reason why he kept his own flat: he needed to keep up appearances with his family and colleagues, and a place to keep all of his magical belongings. She didn't look like she bought his excuse.

"How was _your_ day today?" Her voice was casual, but her dark eyes seemed to almost pierce him. She definitely meant something by the question, she never asked him about his job.

"Er….pleasant enough," he said, frowning suspiciously, "Sorry I can't tell you more."

"Are you?" she said, somewhat bitterly, "How long are you planning on staying at this top secret job? Are we always going to have to avoid talking about how you spend every workday?"

"For the foreseeable future, yes," he said, growing more uncomfortable. He didn't understand what her problem was. "Is that an issue?"

"Well I don't know, maybe!" she spat with frustration, stepping away from him and crossing her arms, "Don't you ever wonder what this means for us…. _long term?_ Don't you ever think about the future? I mean, are you still going to have to keep this big secret if we ever get…" she looked away from him and her voice dropped to almost a mumble "...married?"

Percy's eyebrows shot up and he chuckled at her. "I thought marriage was an outdated institution designed to limit women's independence?" She scowled deeply and his smirk vanished as he realized that now was _not_ the time to playfully toss her own words back at her.

"Well," she practically growled at him, "Maybe it's different if there's a good enough reason. Unless the idea is _horrifying_ to you—"

"No, no!" Percy cut her off, perhaps too eagerly. Truth be told, he had indeed thought about their future together. He thought about marrying her damn near every day, in fact, but there was a fairly large problem. The idea of asking her to marry him before she knew who he really was seemed disgustingly dishonest to him, but according to the International Statute of Secrecy, he wasn't allowed to tell her about magic until _after_ he married her. This was a paradox that made it extremely difficult for wizards to form relationships with muggles. Which, Percy suspected, had been the very goal of the long-dead purebloods that wrote that law.

"There are…. _complications,_ Audrey," he said carefully, fidgeting with his hands and trying not to panic, "but I don't want you to think I'm opposed to the idea on principle. Why just last week I was telling Ron that I was jealous—"

"Whoa whoa _whoa,_ " Audrey cut him off, "Ron? Who's Ron?"

Percy's heart leapt into his throat and he felt his face grow hot as he realized his blunder. He had avoided telling Audrey that he was no longer estranged from his family. It had been a long time before it had even come up.

"He's — er — an acquaintance at work," he lied desperately. Her eyes narrowed further and burned with fury.

"You're lying, Percy Weasley," Audrey snarled at him, and he deflated. He had never been able to outright lie to her, always speaking in clever half-truths, and when that failed just being honest with her when he couldn't tell her something.

"I'm sorry," said Percy, hanging his head, "Ron is….my brother."

Audrey's anger seemed to give way to confusion as her jaw dropped open. "Your _brother?_ You're speaking to him again? Are you speaking with _all_ your family again?"

Percy swallowed hard and just nodded silently, hoping she would drop the subject and get back to chastising him.

"Well….well that's great!" said Audrey, still looking confused and conflicted between the good news and whatever reason she had to be so upset with him. "When did this happen?"

Percy winced at the question he was silently praying she wouldn't ask. But there was no way out now, the only direction was forward. "Er…..I actually made up with them…two years ago."

Audrey's conflicted expression vanished and her anger returned in full force.

"Two...bloody…. _years_ ago!?" she hissed at him through clenched teeth. "And you didn't think to tell me about it!?"

"Well, you never really asked," muttered Percy.

"Oh, _no,_ you do not get to pull that shit now, you bastard!" she shouted, pointing a finger at him, "You've kept me from meeting _your family_ for two years, and you still expect me to buy that you intend any kind of future for us? What, am I just _that_ embarrassing to be seen with?"

"No!" Percy cried desperately, moving forward and taking her hands in his, "Audrey, I promise, I am _not_ embarrassed for them to see me with you. If anything, it's the other way around."

"And what's _that's_ supposed to mean?" she asked him skeptically, "What's wrong with them?"

"My family are…..eccentric," he offered.

She scoffed in disbelief and rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Sure. Look, if you're serious about us, Perce, then this has to happen sooner or later. Can I meet your family _now?_ "

Percy grimaced again and despaired even further. "I really wish I could, love, but….there are…."

"Complications," Audrey finished, with ice in her voice. She shook her head and chuckled with disdain, and he hated himself more than he had in years.

She stepped away from him and grabbed her jacket and purse. "Well, Secret Agent Man, I've gotta head into work."

"I thought you were taking the day shift today," he said uneasily.

"I took an extra shift tonight," she said curtly, "There's an event nearby, will probably be full. I'll be there until last call, no need to wait up."

And without another word, she turned away from him and walked out the door, the loud slam of it closing giving away to crushing silence.

Percy collapsed into one of the kitchen chairs and covered his face with his hands.

* * *

" _Now arriving: Exeter St. David's,"_ the female voice announced over the train's PA system. Audrey jerked herself awake and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she grabbed her purse and stood up. As she disembarked from the train, she squinted in the bright late-summer sun. She had caught the first train from London, but now it was mid-morning as she walked a short way to the bus depot.

"One to Ottery St. Catchpole," she told the ticketer. She boarded the bus on the ticket and sat waiting for the last leg of her journey to start. One of the very few things Percy had told Audrey about his childhood was that he grew up in a run-down house on the outskirts of this tiny village in Devon. Now that she was fully awake, her stomach started twisting with guilt again, no matter how much she tried to convince herself that she was the one wronged here and was doing what she had to do.

After Percy's secret was revealed, he hadn't been at Audrey's flat when she got home, nor had he turned up the next day. She couldn't even call him and properly rail into him more, because in addition to his flat being bare and depressing, he didn't even have a damn _phone._ Towards the evening, she had finally gone over there and pounded on his door, but either he wasn't there or he was even more of a coward than she thought. She suspected he was hiding out until he could get his story straight.

As the bus started moving, she steeled herself and tried to be angrier with him. She had been patient, but things had changed. She didn't need to know his every thought, but she needed _something,_ and she felt like she couldn't tell him _why_ she was suddenly much more interested in his life until she could trust him again. That's why she was going behind his back and trying to ambush his family herself. Even if they couldn't explain what Percy's deal was, and were just as secretive, simply _finding_ them, confirming that there was indeed a family named Weasley living in this town, would prove that this one small thing he had told her had been the truth. Then maybe she could tell him about….everything.

After a drive through the countryside, the bus pulled into her stop and she disembarked to find….well, what you found in _every_ village this size in the country. The same town square, surrounded by the same collection of shops and government buildings. For several seconds, she just looked around and wondered what to do. She had no idea where to go from here. She spotted the local post office and figured that was as good a place as any to find out where the Weasleys lived. She was pretty sure postal workers weren't _supposed_ to give out information like that, but people in the country were trusting, right?

The bell rang as she opened the door and a plump, young postman wearing a name tag labelled "Dave" stood behind the counter and waved to her. The place was almost empty except for a second, grey-haired postman working the shelves behind the counter, and an elderly woman who appeared to be writing a whole letter right there on the spot.

"Um, excuse me?" she asked, "I was wondering if someone could direct me to the Weasley residence?"

Dave frowned thoughtfully. "Weasley? Hmmm….Weasley…."

"Yes, I heard they lived on the outskirts of the village? A large family, some probably have red hair…." Audrey's heart was sinking. If this was another lie….

"Oh yeah!" the older man spoke up and turned around. Audrey saw that his name tag read "Steve." "That lot, they're sometimes spotted around town, but not often. It's mostly the two twin lads, they were quite popular among some of the young ladies around here. Haven't seen them around for a good while, though."

"Oh yeah, right," said Dave, as if he was surprised that he had forgotten this, "Yeah, they live around here somewhere."

"Great!" said Audrey, feeling hopeful again, "Where exactly is their house? What street is it on?"

"Don't know," Steve and Dave said at the same time. There was a long pause as Audrey expected them to say more.

"What….what do you mean you _don't know?_ " asked Audrey, "You're the postmen, aren't you supposed to know where everyone in this village lives? Don't you have some records you could check or something?"

"We would, but they don't get post," said Dave, again like it was completely normal.

Audrey looked back and forth between the two with her mouth open. They had to be playing some kind of joke on her.

"How….how could they possibly 'not get post?' Everyone gets post! What about taxes and such?"

Steve and Dave looked at each other and just shrugged again, without saying another word.

"I think they live up the hill to the south of the village," said the old woman. "It's a tall house with a barn, and they have an orchard nearby. I've walked that direction a few times, hoping to invite them to sell at our local farmer's market, but I just have the most horrid timing. I never get past the dirt road before I remember something important I needed to take care of."

"Do you know anyone else who has visited the house?" Audrey asked.

The old woman thought for a moment. "No, I don't believe so. I can't recall anyone mentioning having been up there."

"Us neither," said Steve, still completely casually.

Audrey pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Look, I don't want to look like the judgemental city girl here. But in a village this small, isn't everyone supposed to know each other? Know each other's entire life stories? And you're telling me that there's a house that _no one_ has ever actually visited, and nobody finds that the least bit strange?"

All three villagers just shrugged again. "Never really thought of it before, I suppose," said Dave.

"Thank you very much for your help," Audrey sighed, "I'll head south of the village, I'm sure I can find my way from there."

Hoping her boyfriend's relatives weren't as crazy as everyone else in this town, Audrey walked from the square to the outskirts, down the paved country road until she came across a very long dirt driveway that led up a hill. At the top, she could see in the distance the outline of a house so lopsided and haphazard that it seemed to be held up by magic. The house was next to a barn, a shed, and trees of an orchard stretching over the hill. Percy certainly wasn't lying about his humble beginnings.

Audrey stood at the end of the driveway, trembling with anxiety. She tried to convince herself that she could still walk away. She could train back to London, apologize to Percy for being so nosy, and keep going with her perfectly fine relationship. But the uneasy feeling in her stomach told her no, there was no avoiding what was coming. She took a deep breath and started walking toward the distant house, feeling like she was marching to the gallows.

She had only taken a few paces up the driveway when she was struck with fear and panic. What the hell was she doing here? She was scheduled to start her shift in a few minutes! And she had promised her sister to help her with...something….something important?

Audrey shook her head and started to calm down as she cleared these strange thoughts from her mind. What had come over her? She wasn't scheduled to work today. Pubs weren't even open this early. And her sister had moved to Toronto last year. She supposed she was so nervous her mind was frantically making up excuses to get her out of this. She silently chastised herself for being such a wimp and continued her trek.

When she was about halfway to the house, she jumped as she heard a loud crunch on the road behind her. She spun around and saw an enormous motorcycle coming up the dirt driveway, so large and loud that she didn't know why she hadn't heard it drive up. It was being driven by a thin young man with messy black hair and round glasses. Behind him sat a very pretty red-haired young woman.

Red hair. Percy had once mentioned that he had several brothers, and one sister. Audrey tensed up even more, she was finally facing the music. Her first impression to her boyfriend's family was going to be as a nosy nag going behind his back. As the motorcycle got closer, she heard the riders' voices.

"You're getting more restrained in your maneuvers, Potter. What, been so long without real Quidditch that you're afraid of heights now?" the redhead said in a teasing voice.

"Not of heights, I'm just terrified of what your mother would do if you came back….with a...broken…."

Their strange conversation died down as they noticed Audrey and saw that she was someone they didn't recognize. Understandable, since this house apparently never got any visitors. The motorcycle slowed to a stop and the two riders got off.

"Um….hi?" said the redhead, her tone intrigued, but not unwelcoming, "I'm sorry, have we met?"

"Er — no," said Audrey, fidgeting with her hair, "My name's Audrey. I'm….I'm Percy Weasley's girlfriend, I was looking for where he grew up."

Both their mouths dropped open.

"Percy has a _girlfriend!?_ " the redhead shrieked, a huge grin spreading across her face, "Since when? How come we've never met you?"

"We've been together about three years, actually. He told me that he was estranged from his family—"

" _WHAT!?"_ the redhead shrieked again, "three years!?"

"Percy reunited with the family during the battle," said the man, "I don't know why he wouldn't introduce us since then."

"Battle?" said Audrey, "What do you…..well, after Percy let it slip you were talking again, he said he didn't want me to meet his family because they were 'eccentric.'"

The man and woman looked at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing. All of the tension Audrey was carrying seemed to snap and soon she was laughing hysterically along with them.

"Well that's a bit unfair," the redhead laughed, "Compared to Percy, a potted fern is eccentric."

"Hey, that's not true!" said Audrey, but not very strongly, "He's sweet. And can be pretty wild with the right motivation—"

"I _don't_ need to know how my brother's girlfriend gets him to go 'wild,' thank you," the woman said, putting her hand up but still smiling, "I'm Ginny, by the way."

"Nice to meet — _oh!"_ Audrey had held out her hand and was surprised when Ginny hugged her instead. She looked past Ginny's head to the smiling face of the black-haired man. "And I'm Harry," he said.

"And are you, er, Percy's brother?" Audrey asked him. He didn't look much like Percy, but you never knew.

" _Ugh,_ Audrey, we just met, don't you start that too," groaned Ginny, stepping back away from her again, "Harry's part of the family, whether or not I decide to make it official," and wrapped her arms lovingly around Harry's waist.

Ah. Her boyfriend. Had been pretty obvious, now that she thought about it.

"Come on inside," said Harry, "Not everyone's here, but this house is never empty, there's still plenty for you to meet. And Ron should be arriving back from his honeymoon today."

Audrey grew a bit nervous again, but not as much as before. If all the Weasleys were as welcoming as Ginny, she had nothing to worry about. Well, nothing until Percy found out about this.

Harry and Ginny led Audrey through the door and she found herself in one of the homiest homes she had ever seen. The door led into a small kitchen with the smell of a fry up breakfast still in the air. She looked around and saw worn wooden chairs and some homemade-looking wool jumpers draped on them before a loud blur zoomed among their feet.

"Whoa, slow down there, Firebolt!" said Harry and picked up a very energetic toddler boy, also with black hair.

"This is my godson, Teddy," Harry told Audrey, "I've got him for the day. Come on."

He walked across the kitchen to the doorway to the next room. "And in here we've got Ginny's mother Molly, and _whoa!"_ Harry turned away and his face turned bright red, "and Bill's wife Fleur, with their new daughter Victoire. Here in the sitting room, instead of the several bedrooms in the house."

Audrey caught up to him and she looked into the sitting room, and gasped as she saw the most shockingly beautiful woman she had ever seen, sitting on a sofa, with one, frankly, _stupidly_ enormous breast out in offering to the baby in her arms.

"Now don't you go making her feel embarrassed!" Molly scolded at him without turning around. She seemed singularly focused on making Fleur as comfortable as possible. "If a mother isn't comfortable with feeding a baby, it will make her milk run out faster."

"I doubt zat, Molly," said Fleur firmly. She seemed to be feeling a bit smothered.

"First grandchild syndrome," Ginny whispered to Audrey from beside her, smirking, "Mum's always been crazy for babies, but never this bad. I swear, Fleur's going to start pushing the rest of us to get on with it just to take the pressure off." Audrey gulped loudly.

"Who are you talking to?" Molly asked, turning around, and she jumped when she saw this new guest in her house.

" _This_ is Audrey," said Ginny proudly, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "She is Percy's _girlfriend._ Of _three years,_ apparently."

Molly's jaw dropped in shock, then her eyes seemed to burn with fury and her mouth grew so thin it seemed to disappear.

"When I see that boy…." she muttered, but then put on a welcoming smile, "Well Audrey, it is wonderful to meet you, dear, why don't I make you a spot of breakfast?"

"Oh no, that's fine, I already ate," said Audrey quickly. That was a lie, in fact the idea of eating anything has repelled her all day, but she couldn't tell Percy's mother that. "Besides, I don't want to impose—"

"Oh, nonsense! Why, the skillet's still hot, I'll fry some more sausage." And Molly just brushed past Audrey into the kitchen without hearing another word.

"Come, sit, tell us about yourself," said Fleur, gesturing to the spot on the sofa beside her. Audrey awkwardly sat down next to her and tried not to look at her chest. Harry, also averting his gaze, sat in a nearby armchair, and Ginny sat on the armrest, almost but not quite in his lap, and started using her fingers to make his hair even messier.

"So 'ow did you and Percy meet?" asked Fleur pleasantly, "Did you work togezzer?"

"Oh no, nothing like that," said Audrey, "It's actually just the classic 'we met in a pub.'"

"Yeah, you seem _way_ too fun and interesting to work in the same department as Percy," teased Ginny.

Audrey didn't find the joke funny. Did they actually know about Percy's job?

"What do you mean—" she began, but was cut off when Teddy ran back into the room and launched himself into Harry's lap, his red hair—

Wait, red?

"Okay, am I going crazy," asked Audrey, seriously weirded out now, "or did that kid have black hair a second ago?"

"You're not going crazy," said Harry, settling Teddy on his knee, "Teddy's a partial Metamorphagus, but just in his hair."

….They couldn't possibly be expecting her to just _know_ what that meant.

"I'm sorry, a Meta—" she began, but something she saw out of the corner of her eye that made her forget her question. Over in the corner of the room, on a cabinet, was a set of photographs portraying the Weasley family. The photos were moving.

Audrey's eyes narrowed and she stood up, walking over to the cabinet for a closer look.

"Something wrong, Audrey?" Ginny asked.

"What….what is this?" asked Audrey, pointing to the pictures. They looked like normal picture frames, with no plugs or big batteries or anything. "How are they moving? Are these, like, tiny computer screens? I've never seen them this small."

"Computer?" asked Fleur, "What iz zat?" She seemed to genuinely not know. Ginny also had a similarly puzzled look. Harry, however, was growing his eyes wider and wider like he was making a terrible realization.

"Er—Audrey," said Harry, leaning forward and badly attempting to keep his voice level, "Just curious….where did you go to school?"

Audrey frowned. _This_ wasn't something she was expecting so soon. "Um...I actually didn't go to University, if that's what you mean."

Harry's face turned from unease to outright panic, and this time Ginny and Fleur joined him, and Audrey frowned deeper. Judging by the look of this house and Percy's descriptions of growing up poor, she really didn't expect his family to be _snobs_ of all things.

Audrey crossed her arms grumpily. "I'm sorry, is that a prob—"

She never finished her sentence, because at that moment, the sitting room's fireplace exploded.

With a loud _whoosh_ , green flames erupted from the grate. Audrey screamed, shielded her face, and tripped over backward to fall on her ass. But through her flailing, she didn't fail to see two young people, a tall red-haired man and a woman with bushy brown hair, actually _walk out_ of the fireplace. They were smiling and walking hand in hand, but their smiles vanished as they saw the chaos in the room.

" _WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?_ " Audrey shouted.

"Who's the crazy bird?" asked the fireplace man.

"Ron, _shut up!"_ Harry said in a threatening tone.

"This is Audrey, Percy's girlfriend," said Ginny, "His _muggle_ girlfriend, as we just figured out five seconds ago."

Ron looked more confused than ever, but the brunette looked horrified and clapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh no, we've broken international law!" she whimpered.

"Don't call me that!" spat Audrey defensively, even though she had no idea what a "muggle" was. She shakily rose to her feet and pointed around the room at all of them. "You lot tell me what the _fuck_ is going on!"

"Sorry, that was — uh — kind of a chute that leads down from upstairs," the brunette began babbling to Audrey, "sometimes the, uh, friction, makes residual embers from the fireplace…" all of the bullshit blended together into noise to Audrey, especially as Harry joined in and started coming up with his own excuses.

Audrey was struggling to breath. There was too much noise. Everyone talking _at_ her, Victoire had started crying, and Molly had rushed in demanding to know what had happened. The sick feeling in her stomach boiled over, and in a frenzy she pushed past the people crowding her, ran across the kitchen, and puked her nonexistent breakfast into the kitchen sink.

"Harry, floo to the Ministry, get Percy," she heard Ginny saying as she retched, then she heard another _whoosh_ from the living room.

 _No,_ she thought, _that would make everything worse._

As her stomach settled, Audrey felt a pair of hands gently placed on her back.

"We're _so_ sorry, dear," Molly cooed at her, "We just had no idea that you weren't one of us, or that you didn't know."

Audrey didn't even have the energy to ask what the hell Molly meant by any of that. She felt dizzy, and so weak that she sank to the kitchen floor. She wasn't sure how long she sat there in silence, with Molly trying to comfort her, and everyone else standing around her not knowing what to do with themselves, before she heard a third _whoosh_ , and a moment later her boyfriend stepped into the kitchen, followed by Harry, followed by a third man, a middle-aged man also with red hair, making the small kitchen feel claustrophobic.

" _You!_ " Audrey seethed at Percy. She was glad to finally have a target for all her fear and confusion, and all of the guilt she had felt about going behind his back was long gone. "What the _bloody hell_ is going on here!? You've got moving pictures, doors in your fireplace, _shape shifting babies!_ " she gestured frantically at Teddy, whose hair was now bright green and who was finding this whole scene very entertaining. "Who even _are_ you, Percy Weasley?"

"Audrey, I _promise_ I was going to tell you about all of this," pleaded Percy, "especially after our argument the other night, I knew that it was time. I never wanted you to be surprised by it like this, you weren't even supposed to be able to walk up the driveway!"

"Yes, Arthur, how _did_ she manage that?" Molly asked the middle-aged man crossly, "I thought you were maintaining the wards around the house!"

"I swear, Molly dear, I have!" said Arthur defensively, not happy about how Percy and Audrey's fight had been turned around on him, "I added the standard exceptions so Hermione's parents could come to the wedding reception, but other than that no muggle should have been able to approach the house!"

"Well you obviously did _something_ wrong!" said Percy, eager to blame someone other than himself, "If that was the only exception to the wards, then no muggle would be allowed in unless they had entered into a magical family, either through marriage or—"

Percy's voice died in his throat and all color drained from his face. He slowly turned back toward Audrey.

"Audrey, are you…..are you pregnant?"

Audrey was struck with renewed fear as she suddenly felt every single eye in the cramped kitchen on her.

"How….how did you know that?" she breathed.

Percy swayed on his feet, then fainted.

* * *

"Percy, dear, how are you feeling?" he heard his mother's gentle voice calling to him. His head was splitting and his eyelids felt heavy.

"Few more minutes," he grumbled groggily.

"I'm sorry, dear, you must wake up," his mother whispered into his ear, "Audrey really needs to speak with you."

Percy's eyes shot open as he remembered where he was and what had happened. He was lying on the sofa in the sitting room, and his mother was leaning over him with a look of concern. He heard Audrey's voice coming from the kitchen.

"Can you sit up?" his mother asked him.

"Yes, yes," he said, sitting up quickly, "I feel fine, thank you."

"I'm glad," she said kindly, before her eyes turned dark and Percy was struck dizzy again by a throw pillow colliding with the side of his head.

"PERCIVAL — IGNATIUS — WEASLEY!" she screamed, accompanying each word with another strike as Percy tried to shield himself, "How DARE you do this to that poor girl! I — RAISED YOU — BETTER THAN THIS! And this is _not_ _funny,_ George!"

_Oh no._

Percy looked around the room and saw his father, Ron, Bill, and, to his horror, George, grinning like a child on Christmas morning.

"Of course it's not, mother," said George, "Percy here has disgraced the good name of Weasley with his sinful, wanton ways."

"What are you doing here?" Percy grumbled.

"Well, I had to tell George and Bill the good news right away," said Ron, also smiling, "This is the greatest day of our lives."

"You just got _married,_ Ron," said Percy.

"Yeah, I did," Ron chuckled, "which means that I'm officially not the first one of us to knock a girl up out of wedlock."

"No, that title has gone to Mr. Proper, Rule-Following, Too-Good-For-This-Family Percy Weasley," said George smugly, "and that's just too good to be true."

Percy called them something that made his mother whack him with the pillow again, and then got up from the sofa and stood in the doorway to the kitchen, and things went from bad to worse. To his horror, he saw Audrey sitting at the kitchen table, not crying or panicking, but _giggling_ at something Ginny and Hermione were saying.

"They've just been entertaining Audrey with some stories," said Harry with a smirk, casually leaning against the sink so he saw Percy come in.

The three women turned to notice him and their smiles instantly vanished.

"Oh look. Sleeping Beauty's awake," said Audrey flatly, crossing her arms.

"May we — er— speak alone upstairs for a moment?" Percy asked her.

Everyone else in the kitchen looked about to break out into giggles again at his politeness, but Audrey just silently stood up and followed him up the stairs to his old childhood bedroom. As he closed the door, she crossed to his window and turned to face him defiantly.

"Well…." he coughed awkwardly, wringing his hands.

"Well," she repeated.

"Well….the long and short of it is—"

"Magic is real, and your whole family can do it. There's an entire society of wizards living right under our noses, complete with its own government, and you work for it, that's the long and short of it?"

"Yes," he said miserably, "Audrey, I can't tell you how sorry I am that you had to find out this way. I wanted to tell you, but it's very complicated. And if this is too much for you, I promise that I can leave this side of me behind. I could get a muggle job—"

"Oh, you stupid, dramatic twit," said Audrey, rolling her eyes, "How did you hone this talent of completely missing the point? I'm not upset that my boyfriend is a wizard. You kidding? That's bloody _brilliant!_ Hermione also told me about that law that kept you from telling me. I'm not sure if that's a good enough excuse, but I at least get it. No, what I am _royally_ pissed about—"

Percy flinched as she stepped toward him and jabbed an accusing finger into his chest.

"—is that, when your family was doing damage control while you were out, they let slip exactly _how_ you reconciled with them."

Percy closed his eyes and hung his head in shame.

"This huge, climactic battle between the forces of Good and Evil," she continued scathingly, her fists clenched in anger, "Like something out of Tolkien. And you just ran headfirst into it, where you could have been _killed_."

"It had to be done," said Percy weakly, "It took me a while to figure out, but I couldn't just stand aside while others risked their lives—"

"WHO WOULD HAVE TOLD ME IF YOU HAD DIED, YOU ARSEHOLE!?" she shouted at him, "Your family didn't know I existed, no one would have told me what happened, even some bullshit version of it! You would have just _vanished_ one day and I _never_ would have known!"

"I know, I had no right to do that," said Percy, "the end of it all just happened so _fast._ After months and months of keeping my head down to the point that living under an evil regime got tedious, suddenly everything came to a head within one day. Suddenly we had a future again, but also, my family was….."

"You lost your brother," she finished, "They told me that too. You were devastated….but you still didn't feel like you could share that with me." All of the venom was gone from her voice, replaced with a sob in her throat of genuine hurt, which made Percy feel even worse.

"I couldn't, Audrey."

"Bullshit! You could have made something up, some other way he died besides a battle with a genocidal cult leader. You could have just told me that you were grieving and let me _help_ you."

"You _did_ help me, Audrey," pleaded Percy, placing his hands on her shoulders, "When I was around you, I didn't have to worry about the wrecked magical world, or my wrecked family, for a while I could just concentrate on being happy with you."

"Is that all I am to you?" she asked, stepping away from him, tears in her eyes now, "Am I just a nice distraction from your _real_ life, a way to forget about the important stuff and play make-believe? Being together means we share _everything,_ not just the good things."

Percy sighed. "At first….it was like that. But believe me, for years I have been all-in about us. I want to share everything with you, I just couldn't figure out how. The fact that you now know everything about me? That you've met my family? That you're _here,_ in my childhood home, in my _bedroom_? That we're…..that we're having a _child_ together? It makes me happier than I can say." It was true. Now that the shock had worn off, and the hard part of telling Audrey about magic was over, he was feeling a swelling of excitement in his chest that he tried to suppress, as it was probably too soon to start grinning.

"Really?" asked Audrey, smiling uncertainly, "You're not looking for a way out? Not going to run out on me for some girl that can shoot fire from her hands? I swear I didn't miss a pill, I didn't do this on purpose to get my talons in you."

"It wouldn't have mattered," said Percy, "a wizard's body is infused with magical energy. So muggle birth control often isn't effective."

Audrey raised an eyebrow. "Is that your Percy-ish way of telling me that you've got superpowered spunk?"

"Witches and wizards instead use a contraception charm," said Percy, blushing, "I always make sure to do it on myself before I go to meet you, I don't know what could have happened…"

He stopped and sighed and covered his eyes as he remembered.

"Our film night. The Matrix. You….surprised me, I didn't get a chance to do it and you were so _distracting,_ I forgot."

Audrey laughed at him pityingly. "And is _that_ your Percy-ish way of telling me that I'm pregnant because you're stupid enough to believe that a film night with your girlfriend wouldn't end in a shag? That wasn't even the first time we did that."

"Well, my mind still hasn't fully processed the fact that a girl like you would ever want to shag me at all," he said lovingly, "I know this is shocking, but I've never exactly been the most fanciable bloke in the room."

Audrey looked around. "So I take it I'm the first girl not related to you that's been in this bedroom?"

"Yes, that's fairly safe to say," Percy laughed.

"Hmm," she hummed in a very self-satisfied way. She moved closer and snaked her arms around his waist. "So you've never seduced some poor girl and taken her up here to take advantage of her, Magic Man?"

Percy gulped. "Er...no," he breathed.

She moved her hand around and palmed his cock, which was now rock-hard.

"Never had a girl suck you off right there on that bed?"

"Uh-uh," he said stupidly.

She kissed him passionately, and he responded eagerly, as all his tension and guilt flowed out of him. He twisted his fingers into her hair and swirled his tongue around hers, as she rubbed up and down his length until he was about to explode in his robes. He thrust his hips forward, desperate to meet her, and moaned into her mouth.

But then, as quickly as it had started, she was pulling away from him.

"Hmph, well then it's a shame that won't be changing today," she said, and she quickly walked right past him and out the door, leaving him aching and lonely.

"I suppose I deserve that," he mumbled and, after taking a moment to calm himself down, followed her down the stairs.

"Audrey!" Molly called from the foot of the stairs, "If the shock has worn off, I've made a little something for you to eat. Remember, it's important to always try to get something down after a fight with morning sickness, or you'll end up malnourished and short on milk."

As his mother started physically ushering Audrey into the kitchen, she looked back at Percy with a desperate "help me" face, but he just shrugged. He loved Audrey, but not enough to get between his mother and the hours of pregnancy advice she was sure to have ready.

"Ugh, I can't stand this _degenerate_ being in the same room as us," groaned George

"George, to speak like you for a moment: piss off."

"In all seriousness, Perce," said Bill, "We know you're going through a lot, and let us know if there's anything we can do to help you."

"You could, at some point, let me live this down?" suggested Percy.

"Anything but that," the whole room said at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if any of this goes against any obscure canon from Pottermore or what JKR has said in interviews, I'm just going off of the fandom wiki, and nothing on Audrey or Molly's pages contradicts anything here.


	4. Dominique

Bill was determined not to cry. He knew that George would never let him hear the end of it if he cried. But as he saw his baby sister taking to the dance floor, positively shining in her white wedding dress, Bill felt the same ache in his chest he had felt at Ron's wedding. She looked so purely, radiantly happy that one would never think that any of the horror and heartbreak she had lived through in her young life had ever touched her. To say nothing of Bill's new brother-in-law, who usually hated the spotlight, was now grinning ear to ear and looking at his new wife as if she were the only thing in the world, and the eyes of every one of their friends and family weren't trained on them.

Bill tried to discreetly wipe his watery eyes, but when he looked to his side, he laughed with relief when he saw Ron and George doing the same thing. They awkwardly made eye contact, but then Ron just shrugged and led Hermione by the hand to be the first to join their best friend. Now that the newlyweds had had their moment to themselves, other couples began trickling onto the dance floor until the large tent was full of movement and laughter. Bill saw George try to make a casual, I-don't-actually-care gesture to Angelina, and she rolled her eyes as she took his hand and dragged him out onto the floor.

Bill looked to the right of where he was standing and down, to his bombshell wife sitting in one of the folding chairs. Even wearing her (relatively) modest bridesmaid's dress, she still looked like a queen. Bill was a bit disappointed they weren't joining their friends, since Fleur was such an intoxicating dancer, but he wouldn't trade all the tangos in the world for the reason his wife was occupied: the laughing toddler bouncing on her knee.

Bill leaned down and extended his hand. "Excuse me, lovely lady, may I have this dance?"

Fleur smiled sweetly at him. "I zink we should let ze ozzers dance first, zen we can ask someone to watch—"

"Oh, I am so, _so_ sorry, madame," Bill said dramatically, patting Fleur's strapless shoulder, "but I wasn't actually speaking to you."

Fleur rolled her eyes and turned Victoire to face her. " _Danser avec Papa?"_

"Ya!" Victoire cried excitedly, and held up her arms for her father to pick her up. He settled her on his hip and took her out onto the floor. Vic erupted into loud belly laughs as Bill spun her around until she was dizzy, her golden curls flying out behind her.

Naturally, every head they passed turned to say "Awww" at his adorable daughter, and he couldn't help but feel a swelling of pride, even though he knew damn well that he wasn't the one who made her beautiful. Victoire, of course, used her handful of words to accept all her admiration with grace. Bill tried not to think about the coming years when she would receive a different kind of admiration, particularly from boys.

Of course his mother had warned him before Victoire was even born that she would grow up way too fast, but Bill still hadn't been prepared for it. His baby girl already was close to not being called a "baby" anymore, as she was quickly learning to walk and use words, mostly to issue commands. He was already missing the newborn baby he and Fleur had brought into the world.

A tap on his shoulder interrupted his fawning and he turned to see Hermione smiling at him, finished with her short dance with Harry.

"Why don't I watch Vic for a bit before Fleur starts throwing fire." She took the girl in her arms and carried her off towards the seats.

Bill turned around and saw Fleur making a show of pouting with her arms crossed and her lip out, but her eyes were blazing at him with an intense desire.

"I always knew zis would 'appen," Fleur whined when Bill approached her, "You ignoring me for a younger woman."

Bill leaned forward to grip her waist and heard her gasp as he leaned into her ear. "We both know you can't get enough of it." Watching him be an attentive father always made her hot.

Fleur made a low growl in her throat and grabbed Bill by the front of his robes and led him like a dog out onto the dance floor. She wasted no time in pulling him in for a dance, pressing her body closely to his.

Well, as closely as her engorged breasts would allow. She was still breastfeeding, and her bosom stood proudly, advertising that fact to anyone she passed. They had grown even larger than their usual size, yet still inhumanly maintained their perky, round shape, seeming to defy gravity. To anyone who thought she was completely human, they wouldn't appear real.

But they were real, and they were spectacular. And she was well aware of what a gaping idiot her body turned him into even after almost four years of marriage. Her dress was sinfully low-cut, and the way she was standing close to him now, he had a perfect line of sight right down her cleavage. She was looking up at him defiantly, _daring_ him to actually maintain eye contact with her.

With some measure of satisfaction, Bill did. But that small pout she got whenever he managed to resist her made her even sexier.

Frustrated that her husband apparently wasn't as horny as she was, Fleur slowly slid her hand down his back — so slowly that Bill didn't notice until it was too late, she was pleased to see — and gave his firm butt a little squeeze. He let out a sharp yelp that caused him to go as red as his hair and look around nervously as Fleur erupted into sweet laughter.

"You know," he murmured into her ear as he pulled her close, "You're not doing a whole lot to disprove stereotypes about veela. Or the French."

Fleur shrugged, then turned her head to kiss along his jaw. "Let my _maman_ be ze noble lady and ambassador. I am 'appy to let everyone 'ere know zat I am exactly ze slut zey zink I am, but only for you." Then she pulled back and smiled at him in a perfectly pleasant and respectable way, but her eyes still communicated pure sin.

Taking deep breaths, Bill continued to dance with his wife for several minutes, before the music changed to something more upbeat. She spun around and pressed her back up against his chest. She started moving her enchanting hips against him, and after a few seconds she could feel his growing erection. She closed her eyes and a soft moan escaped her lips—

Bill loudly cleared his throat. "I think we should find our daughter," he croaked, pulling away and taking her hand. Fleur blinked and shook her head clear, remembering that they were at a family wedding and not a Paris nightclub.

They walked hand-in-hand off the dance floor toward Hermione, who was sitting at one of the tables, Victoire playing with Teddy nearby. They seemed to be behaving, until Teddy yanked a handful of Vic's hair and ran away laughing. Victoire quickly started crying and ran after him to get her revenge.

"She is already learning how men can be," Fleur laughed as she turned her head to keep her eyes fixed on her wandering daughter.

They continued walking toward Hermione to thank her and relieve her, but Bill felt like a dead man walking due to who Hermione was sitting with: she was attempting to make pleasant conversation with Percy and a very, _very_ pregnant Audrey. Of course, reason should tell Hermione that no conversation with Audrey had been pleasant for weeks now.

To say that Audrey had had a difficult pregnancy would be an understatement. Complications, near-constant morning sickness, mood swings, losing touch with her young, party-loving muggle friends, and a terrifying health emergency on Christmas that had made the whole family the most scared they had been since the Battle.

She had been looking forward to Harry and Ginny's wedding as a little celebration for herself for her return to normal, of making it through. Instead, here she was, nearly two weeks past her due date, sitting on the sidelines with a scowl on her face, watching everyone else having fun. She loved to dance, but she could barely walk. Instead of the beautiful dress she had picked out for the occasion, she was still in her frumpy maternity clothes. She had been planning on stuffing her face on the delicious food being served to the guests, but the smell of everything still churned her stomach.

Which is why Bill had to applaud Hermione for still making a valiant effort. After Audrey's shocking introduction to the family (and the world of magic), she and Hermione had become fast friends. In Hermione, Audrey found someone she could talk to at family functions about her life without explaining everything and who could relate to how insane the wizarding world seemed to an outsider (she had tried to make the same connection with Harry, but his life pre-Hogwarts wasn't particularly relatable to her either, for different, more horrifying reasons). In Audrey, Hermione found someone besides Ron she could talk to about her work without their eyes glazing over (and who found House Elf servitude just as horrifying as she did, becoming the first muggle member of S.P.E.W.).

"How have your parents been?" asked Hermione pleasantly.

"Still annoying as ever," said Audrey bitterly, "My mum read an article in the _Sun_ and now she thinks my tattoos will poison the baby and make it grow up simple." Hermione sighed defeatedly.

"'Ello, Audrey," said Fleur brightly, "You are glowing beautifully, as always."

Bill winced as Audrey's eyes flashed dangerously. Fleur sometimes forgot that her beauty made other women think her genuine compliments were sarcastic. He was glad that Audrey hadn't known Fleur while she was pregnant, or it would make her even more bitter. Just like with everything, Fleur had handled pregnancy with dignity and feminine grace. She actually had gotten even more beautiful and confident, truly finding herself in motherhood and making a pregnant belly look sexy as hell.

"Very funny, Frenchie," Audrey muttered.

"She meant it, Audrey," said Percy meekly. "And she's right, by the way, you look beautiful."

But at the sound of her fiance's voice, Audrey just seethed even more. "What, I'm just too _stupid_ to know what people mean? Poor Percy, always having to make sure Audrey doesn't get confused. Why don't you go grind up against some girl who doesn't look like a stuffed Christmas goose? Why are you even still here?"

"Because I love you."

"Fuck you."

"I'll go make sure Vic doesn't kill Teddy," Bill said quickly, taking the excuse to duck out as he made his way toward his daughter, who was chasing Teddy around the cake table, and he had visions of a tiny hand grabbing the tablecloth and causing an avalanche of frosting.

"Okay, I think you've made your point," said Bill as he scooped Victoire up into his arms. She stuck her tongue out at the boy one more time as her father carried her off.

Bill ran into George as he and Angelina were finally taking a break from their energetic dancing.

"My feet are about to fall off," Angelina told George, "grab me some cake, I've got to go sit down."

"Sure, I promise not to eat it all on the walk over," said George. Bill noticed George's eyes linger on his totally-not-a-date as she talked away.

George noticed Bill looking at him. "What?"

"Fetching her cake?" asked Bill with a grin, "Blimey, you're wrapped around her finger already, aren't you?"

"What?" George scoffed incredulously, "No, it's nothing like that. We're just friends. She knows me _way_ too well to ever consider dating me, she knows better. She's just my plus-one."

"You both had your own invitations, brother mine," said Bill, "You didn't need plus-ones."

"Well it keeps _you lot_ from always worrying about me, doesn't it?" laughed George.

There was a pause as George's smile dropped and he became more serious.

"She….she helps me, you know?" George said to the floor.

"Yeah mate, I noticed," said Bill, clapping his brother on the shoulder, "We've _all_ noticed," he finished with a pointed look.

The moment was interrupted by the toddler in Bill's arms making a grab for the cake in George's hands.

"Fleur will kill me if Victoire has any more sugar," said Bill. "Go see to your plus-one."

Bill took his daughter back to his wife, where Audrey's hormones had switched gears and she was now sobbing into Percy's shoulder, going on about how great he was and how much she loved him and needed him.

They finally got a chance to talk to the bride and groom as Harry and Ginny made their way over to them. They were already talking with Ron, who gave his wife a look of sympathy at her efforts with Audrey, even if the look included an element of "you're wasting your time."

"If anyone tries to tell me I'll look beautiful, I'll shove my foot up their arse and start crying," said Audrey, "Not necessarily in that order."

"Who cares if _you_ look beautiful?" Ginny scoffed. "What matters is that _I'm_ beautiful. Why is no one here telling me I'm beautiful?" For the first time that evening, Audrey laughed.

Bill was once again about to start crying at the sight of his baby sister in her wedding dress, when a loud chiming sound echoed through the tent, interrupting the conversation.

"Well, that's our signal," Arthur's choked voice boomed over the crowd. Everyone turned to see the father of the bride standing in the middle of the dance floor, his wand pointed at his throat to amplify his voice. He was standing with Molly and they both had red eyes from crying.

"It's time to send this lovely couple off to start the rest of their lives," Arthur continued, "We don't want to eat into their honeymoon, Italy calls!" He held up the portkey on a platter and the Potters quickly said goodbyes and walked to the middle of the tent to applause and cheers. They embraced Arthur and Molly one last time before placing their hands on the portkey, and with a loud _pop,_ they were gone.

As many of the guests started taking their leave, Bill joined his brothers and their companions to comfort their crying mother.

"You really outdid yourself, Mum," said Ron, "I know they said they would be happy with anything, but they'll remember this forever."

"I still can't process that _Gin-Gin_ is a married woman now," said George, "That wasn't supposed to happen until _years_ after the rest of us got married, who gave her permission to grow up?"

"It's time," said Audrey.

"Yes, we've always known this was coming," agreed Percy, "It could have been time a year ago, honestly—"

"No, you stupid wanker," Audrey growled, clutching at his sleeve, "I mean _IT'S TIME!"_ she pointed to her belly and swayed on her feet.

There was a moment of silence in which every remaining head present stared at them, then the tent exploded with noise.

* * *

Bill continued to pace back and forth across their nursery.

"Zat is not going to make zings go any faster," said Fleur patiently.

Most of the family had gone with Percy and Audrey to the hospital, but the night was already getting late and Victoire was getting fussy, so Bill and Fleur had to first return to Shell Cottage to put her to bed. They hadn't been there long, but Bill was still getting antsy as they bathed and redressed their daughter, and changed out of their own formal clothes.

"I just don't want to miss it," said Bill, "The whole family was at the hospital for the whole time you were having Victoire, I'll never hear the end of it if I'm the first one of us to skip out."

"I just need to feed 'er, then we can go," said Fleur, in the same voice she used to speak to the baby.

She sat down in her nursing chair, undid her robes, and unsnapped her bra, her tits eagerly breaking free of their constraints. As Victoire hungrily began feeding, Bill started breathing more heavily and he subtly adjusted himself under his robes. Fleur could smell his arousal as his body chemistry changed and his blood flow increased, and felt herself mirror it.

Watching Fleur breastfeed had always been a turn on for her husband. He had been drawn to it even before Victoire had been born, and was actually the first person to partake of her milk, sucking on her tits and drinking from her as he rubbed her pregnant belly. It had driven him even more crazy after Victoire arrived and he watched her perform the nurturing act of motherhood. On the first night they had brought Vic home from the hospital, she had beckoned him over to her, had him stand beside her chair, and given him a blowjob as she nursed the baby.

By the time the feeding was done, Bill was red in the face and Fleur was feeling herself getting wet, but neither had said anything. Fleur tucked Victoire into her crib and sang her to sleep. By the time she was done, she could feel Bill's breath on the back of her neck, making the hairs stand up. She turned around and looked into his dilated eyes.

"We can go to the hospital now," Fleur said innocently.

Bill shook his head hard and returned to his senses. "Er...yeah. Right."

He reached for a device on one of the shelves. It was a muggle baby monitor that Bill's father had magically modified. Now, not only did it work from across the country, it also told them things like if Vic woke up and was trying to climb out of her crib, or if it smelled a dirty nappy, and could answer questions about how she was doing. He stuffed the receiver in his pocket and they headed downstairs.

They were getting ready to leave, but as Fleur bent over to pick up her purse, she couldn't resist wiggling her butt for her man, and she shattered the last of his resolve. She squealed with delight as he spun her around, snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her fiercely. She let out a smug chuckle into his mouth which turned into a moan of pleasure as he pressed her against the wall and she felt his hard cock rubbing against her belly. When they needed air, their lips separated and she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Want to take care of a few more zings before we go?"

Bill took a deep breath and groaned. "No, we should go now."

She laughed at him. "Be a good boy at dinner, and you will get your dessert."

They walked out their front door, reinforced the wards around the house, and disapparated to the arrival point in the maternity ward of St. Mungo's.

As they arrived in the waiting room, Ron, Hermione, Molly, and Arthur were still there, sitting silently and looking nervous.

"So we haven't missed it?" asked Bill.

"Not even remotely," said Ron grumpily. Hermione elbowed him and stood up to greet Bill and Fleur.

"It's going to be a long time," said Hermione. "Because Audrey had so many complications in pregnancy, and because she's a muggle, the Healers are hesitant to use the usual magic methods to ease and quicken labor. They don't know if she'll have a bad reaction. She's going to have to do this the old fashioned way."

"Er...okay," said Bill, "how long should that take?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the typical pure-blood ignorance. "Well, I've heard of muggle women staying in labor for days."

Fleur gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth. " _Mon Dieu!_ zere must be somezing zey can do for 'er!"

"I'm sure Percy and Audrey will be just fine," said Molly shortly. She was sitting stiff as a board. "After all, they know everything, don't they?"

Bill gave a sideways look to Ron.

"Mum wouldn't stop badgering the Healers with a million questions," whispered Ron, "Audrey snapped and loudly told them that Mum wasn't allowed in her delivery room."

Bill grimaced. As much as Audrey had welcomed Molly's care and guidance while adjusting to the wizarding world, the older woman's eagerness to always voice her opinions on the proper steps to take during pregnancy (based on her own extensive experience) had driven a wedge between them the past few months and caused several fights.

"So…" said Bill, looking around unsure, "If we don't know how long this will take…"

"Then why are we even here?" Ron finished for him.

"To provide emotional support, Ron!" Hermione scolded her husband.

"They're in another room!" cried Ron defensively, "What emotional support are we providing for them?"

"You don't have to stay if you don't want," Arthur told them both softly, "I already sent Charlie and George home, they had much more to drink at the wedding, and I sent a message to the Ministry to be passed along to Harry and Ginny letting them know."

Bill turned to Fleur. "You can head back home if you want, but I think I'll stay. I was the one who was neurotic about getting back quickly, and it was for nothing."

Fleur shook her head and tapped him on the nose. "No no no. Your family is mine. I will stay as long as I can."

Bill smiled gratefully and kissed her. His "big brother" instincts were kicking in hard, and he felt like it was his duty to be ready for….whatever Percy might need him for.

But as they settled in, Bill was reminded just how much he hated sitting and waiting. He couldn't sit still, pacing all over the waiting room, until one of the receptionists told him to stop getting in the way. He almost actually _wished_ a major crisis would occur so that he could do something.

Well after midnight, the monotony was broken up by an angry redhead in a wedding dress stormed into the waiting room, turning many heads, her tired-looking new husband following close behind.

"Seriously?" Ginny cried at Arthur, "The snail mail? By the time we got the message, the Italian Ministry was on the graveyard shift and we had to wait forever to get a portkey back! Why didn't you send a Patronus?"

"Well I didn't think you'd want your father's voice interrupting your wedding night," said Arthur.

"Honestly dears, you should be enjoying your honeymoon," said Molly earnestly.

"We've got plenty of time later," said Harry, wrapping his arm around Ginny's shoulders. "We've got our whole lives, in fact. I was told that was sort of the point of marriage."

"Well, you're gonna need a lot of time," said Ron glumly.

As the family were filling in Ginny and Harry, a voice suddenly barked from Bill's pocket.

"Hey boss! The princess is awake and not happy. Judging by the smell, I hope you haven't had a midnight snack."

"I will go," said Fleur before he could say anything. "You keep being ze good big brozzer." She kissed him and headed back to the disapparation point, and was soon back in front of Shell Cottage, the moon shining over the ocean.

Victoire was indeed being very fussy when Fleur arrived in the nursery, but she calmed down quickly as Fleur patiently gave her a nappy change and sat in the nursery rocking chair to lull the child back to sleep.

As Victoire quieted down, Fleur glanced worriedly at the clock on the wall. She hoped Bill wouldn't push himself too long without sleep. He was already going to have to take off work in the morning, and it would likely be more.

As Fleur gazed down adoringly at her daughter, she was grateful she didn't have any other obligations like Bill. She would _never_ admit it out loud to her mother, but finding the right man and settling down to be a good mother and homemaker had been just as fulfilling as the older veela had always said. She felt no desire to go back to work again or win glory to prove herself to people. She just wanted to take care of Victoire.

...But not just Victoire. She was growing up far too fast, and Fleur was already missing having a baby in the house. The baby cry, the baby laugh, even that unique smell new babies had. She felt like she had too much love to give for Victoire to take it all, and Fleur wanted her daughter to grow up with siblings, and not ones too much younger than her.

Her desire for more children was intense, but luckily it was just the normal, human kind of maternal desire. She hadn't been hit with the fierce veela transformation that had demanded Victoire's conception. So she would have no trouble if Bill thought that Victoire was still too much of a handful on her own for now.

Fleur wasn't sure when exactly she drifted off with Victoire in her arms, but she was having a dream of a house full of children when she was gently shaken awake. As she blinked, early light was streaming through the window, and Bill was standing over her, looking more tired than she had seen him in years.

"Bill!" she whispered loudly, always mindful of the sleeping toddler, "'as ze baby—?"

Bill shook his head sullenly.

" _Still?"_ Fleur gaped.

"The hospital sent us home so they wouldn't have to admit us for exhaustion."

Fleur carefully stood up and lay Victoire back in her crib. They left the nursery and went to their bedroom to talk freely.

"Mum is a wreck," said Bill, "she's convinced that this isn't normal and something terrible has happened. But she's still keeping up her act of not caring about being in the room. Percy came out once to tell us nobody's dead, but I can't imagine how he's handling this."

He wrapped his arms around Fleur and slumped his weight against her, and she tried to return any comfort she could give him.

She cupped his face and kissed him sweetly, but the way he returned it made it less sweet and more heated.

" _Mmmm…"_ she moaned as their lips moved together. She decided to give him a different kind of comfort. As they kissed, she took his hands and moved them to her breasts, and she broke away and gasped when he caressed them. Her hands moved quickly to undo his belt and—

A sharp cry echoed down the hall from the nursery, and Bill threw his head back, roaring in frustration.

"That little demon is lucky I love her so much."

Fleur laughed as she left to take care of the child. It didn't take long, she had just woken up and wanted her favorite stuffed toy to fall back asleep.

When she went back to their bedroom, eager to pick up where she had left off, she instead found Bill sprawled out on the bed, snoring loudly, still in his clothes. She smiled and tucked him under the blankets, barely waking him for a moment, before slipping into the bed herself to sleep. And thankfully, this time, their child let her.

* * *

After they awoke, there still wasn't any word from the hospital. In the late afternoon, Molly had floo-called to ask if they had heard anything that she hadn't. Fleur tried not to be too blunt about how ridiculous she was sounding.

Night fell, and still no word. They barely ate anything as they sat for dinner in nervous silence, with Fleur just resting her hand on Bill's for comfort. They put Victoire to bed, but made no attempt to sleep themselves, both because they had slept so late that morning and because their nerves wouldn't allow it.

Then, almost exactly twenty-four hours after Audrey had been rushed to St. Mungo's, Bill and Fleur jumped as Percy's silver beaver swam through their kitchen wall. It hovered for a moment before it opened its mouth and spoke in Percy's voice:

"It's a girl."

Bill and Fleur leapt to their feet. He grabbed the baby monitor while Fleur set the wards, and before long they were running down the hallway of St. Mungo's to the maternity reception. The staff pointed them to the right room and Fleur actually fell behind Bill, he was running so fast. He burst through the door, Fleur hot on his heels and out of breath, and he looked more than a little pleased with himself when he saw that he was the first member of the family to arrive.

Audrey was laying in the bed with Percy sitting beside her, both of them beaming lovingly at their new daughter like she was the only thing in the world. When they heard the door burst open they looked up, and their eyes contained nothing but joy, as if the past nine grueling months had never happened. Fleur half suspected that the Healers had _obliviated_ them.

"'Ow is she?" Fleur asked, with such a doting voice one would think the baby was her own.

"She's perfect," said Percy proudly.

"By which he means she's healthy," said Audrey. "No complications at all," she said with relief.

Bill and Fleur joined them on either side of the bed, and the door burst open again and Ron, Hermione, George, Charlie, Ginny, Harry, and Arthur came pouring into the room like a mob, erupting into a million questions. Audrey just smiled and let the attention wash over her.

But as the family huddled together to look at the new baby girl, Fleur noticed that there was one family member who _wasn't_ fawning over her. Molly remained standing in the doorway, looking stiff and looking everywhere but the baby.

Percy noticed his mother's demeanor as well, but just chuckled at it.

"Come meet your granddaughter, Mum."

"There will be time later," said Molly, too-politely, "Don't worry, I know my place."

Fleur rolled her eyes and suppressed a groan at Molly Weasley's devotion to passive-aggressiveness.

Percy and Audrey didn't take the bait, thankfully. "Come on Mum, I'm pretty sure it's bad luck or something for a baby not to be held by their namesake."

Molly's stoic exterior dropped and her mouth dropped open. "Her...what?"

Audrey smiled at her soon-to-be mother-in-law. "We named her Molly."

"Audrey's idea," Percy admitted.

Older Molly waited a moment, then burst into tears. "Oh, give her to me!" she sobbed loudly as she scooped Little Molly up from Audrey (giving the new mother a kiss to the crown of her head) and held her close, not caring about the rest of the family laughing at her.

After quite some time of Molly hogging the baby, Little Molly was getting passed around, being held by every member of her huge family. When Fleur got her turn, and finally got a proper look at the baby's face, she almost melted. She felt so happy for Percy and Audrey that she could burst, but the happiness was touched with jealousy. They had no idea how wonderful the next few months would be for them, or how quickly they would fly by. There was truly no sight more beautiful than a newborn baby. Fleur's eyes welled with tears as she gently traced a finger over those adorable baby cheeks, let her niece grasp it with a little baby hand, and she even had that unique baby smell. Wanting more of it, Fleur dipped her head down so her nose was at Molly's crown of downy hair, and sniffed.

That was a mistake.

The scent shot straight to her brain like an arrow and triggered her most primal instincts. The dormant monster at the back of her mind, inherited from her grandmother, the monster she had thought she had finally sated, roared back to life. Fleur gasped, feeling a wild burning as her change travelled down to her abdomen as she ovulated, and her sex instantly became wet, eager to receive the missing ingredient.

The sights and sounds of the hospital room melted away, and the only thing that existed for her was her mate on the other side of the bed. Her eyes honed in on his groin and she felt a surge of anger at his robes for daring to hide from her what was rightfully hers. Her eyes travelled further up her mate's body until she met his eyes, which looked like cornered prey, which just made the monster in her purr harder as she grinned devilishly. Bill gulped loudly.

***

_Oh fuck._

Bill shifted nervously as his wife's pupils grew to the size of olives and she looked at him like a lioness looking at a piece of meat. It was a look he had seen only once before, the night that Victoire was conceived. That evil look was only focused on one thing: mating. _Breeding._ His cock twitched eagerly at the memory, which he tried to suppress. He had to be objective about this, since Fleur sure as hell wasn't going to.

Eyes locked onto him, she prowled around to the foot of the bed. He met her there and gently pulled her to the other side of the room while everyone else was focused on the baby. The last thing he wanted was for his wife to interrupt this wholesome moment by loudly demanding that he fuck her.

"Okay love," he whispered, "Let's just calm—"

But Fleur just grunted and dragged him by the hand out of the room. As soon as they were in the hallway, she pinned him to the wall and kissed him fiercely, invading his mouth with her tongue until he almost gagged. Just before his eyes fluttered shut and his mind stopped working, Bill noticed shocked and disapproving looks from passing staff and visitors, and pushed his wife back firmly.

" _Fleur!_ " he said harshly, "Get a hold of yourself. We're in the middle of a hospital, and we can't just run back home, we have to stay for the family. We can talk about... _this_ later."

Fleur looked incensed for a moment, but then blinked and smiled sweetly as she stepped back.

"You are right, Bill, I am sorry, I do not know what came over me."

"Er...that's all right," said Bill, though he was still eyeing his wife suspiciously. That had been far too easy, and while her voice was innocent, that dark fire hadn't left her eyes.

"I just need a cup of tea, clear my 'ead," said Fleur pitifully. "Could you come wit me?"

"Yeah, let's go," he said. He thought it wasn't a good idea to leave her alone right now.

They found a deserted break room with a kettle on the counter and some cheap tea bags. Fleur filled the kettle and put it on and started preparing cups.

As Fleur was steeping the tea, she looked to him, that monster in her eyes starting to fade. " _Amor,_ could you try to find some sugar?"

Bill turned his back to Fleur to rummage through the cabinets, before finally finding a bag of sugar packets. When he turned around, Fleur was quickly adjusting her top and blushing. Bill frowned. He supposed it was normal if she was feeling sensitive or uncomfortable.

He handed her the sugar and she finished fixing the tea. After taking a sip of hers, Fleur closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Satisfied that she was calming down, Bill took a big sip of his own.

"You know," he began, "It's not like I don't understand. I'm sorry that you have to deal with this, but…..but….."

Bill's voice trailed off as his face flushed and his breath quickened. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears and his vision became slightly blurry. All of the sounds around him became slightly muted. Bill felt like he was in a dream.

He looked absently down at his teacup and set it down on the counter, trying to keep his hands from shaking.

"I….I think there's something wrong with this tea," he said breathlessly.

"Oh, nozzing is wrong, zere is just a secret ingredient."

Bill looked up and was shocked by Fleur's face. That animal, inhuman desire had come back with full force, with her not even attempting to hide it.

Bill blinked, his fuzzy brain trying to process what she had just said. "You….you _drugged me?_ What potion?"

"No potion," she shook her head, "no drugs."

She pressed her body to him and stood on her toes to whisper into his ear. "Just a few drops of my breast milk."

The word sent a jolt to Bill's cock and it became so hard it was painful. He let out an involuntary moan and his hips reflexively jerked forward. It was like all of his senses had been heighted. Her breath on his ear lit his nerve endings on fire. The sound of her voice was like a sweet symphony. And good fucking Merlin her _scent_ was about to drive him to strip off her clothes and take her while she leaned over a table.

But as unbelievably turned on as he was, the last rational part of his mind was still confused.

"But that doesn't…." he gulped and tried to focus, "...that doesn't make sense. I've had your milk before….it's never done this."

"I did not zink ze stories were true, but zought it would be fun to try," Fleur mused, as she traced a fingernail down Bill's jaw. " _Apparemment,_ when a veela is in 'eat, 'er milk 'as magical effects. It gives our men increased... _pleasure."_ She reached her hand down and palmed his hard cock through his clothes, and Bill nearly passed out.

She looked him in the eyes, and he felt like a peasant in the presence of a great Lady. "And eet makes zem more….compliant. So zat zey do as zey are told."

And right on cue, Bill's confusion at this turn of events faded, and he felt a peace better than any Calming Draught. Why was he worried? Fleur knew best.

Fleur took him by the hand and started leading him away. To where, he couldn't guess, but it didn't matter. Fleur knew what she was doing.

"You are going to impregnate me, _Guillaume_ Weasley," Fleur informed him, " _Now._ "

Well that was silly, of _course_ he was going to impregnate her. What could possibly be more important than impregnating Fleur? Every day Fleur spent without being pregnant was a tragedy, as far as Bill was concerned.

She found a vacant room for them and pushed him inside. With a wave of her wand, she locked, silenced, and sealed the door, then she got to work. She pulled him down toward her and kissed him hungrily, and he responded in kind. She invaded his mouth with her tongue and he happily sucked on it. He could swear her tongue and her pillow-soft lips had never tasted so sweet.

Fleur dug her nails into Bill's chest and pulled him over to the twin bed. She guided his hands to her chest and he frantically began undoing her top, and he growled and kissed her harder when he found she hadn't bothered to put on a bra in their rush to leave the house.

When he kneaded her soft globes of flesh and rolled her sensitive nipples between his fingers, she shrieked into his mouth. Jolted by a new surge of lust, she took his bottom lip into her mouth and bit down hard.

The sharp pain cut through Bill's fog of arousal just enough for him to remember all the reasons this was a bad idea. He moved his hands from her breasts down to rest on her hips and broke their kiss, though they remained so close that he still felt overpowered by her presence.

"Fleur — just wait — think about this," he breathed between kisses.

"Mmmm why zink, when we can _fuck?_ " Fleur cooed into his ear, and began sucking and biting hard on his neck, leaving a pattern of dark hickeys.

"We...we can't yet," Bill whispered weakly, "We still have a baby at home. She's such a handful already."

She pulled back from him and pouted innocently. "Do you zink I am not a good enough mozzer to take care of two children?"

"What? _No!"_ Bill panicked at the idea that Fleur would think she's anything less than perfect in any way. How could a mere man like him question the perfection of this goddess?

"She is already growing up so fast," said Fleur to her feet sadly, then looked back up at him with more sin in her eyes than ever. "And tell me ze truth, slave, you 'ave missed my pregnant body. You miss fucking zis body while eet is swollen wit your child."

Bill gulped. He couldn't lie to her. Everything she said was the truth. Fleur had somehow been even more erotic than her usual self when she was pregnant. When she was pregnant, Fleur's body was a temple to life itself. It tapped into something deep and primal within Bill that nothing else could. Both of their libidos had increased so much they were practically making love every minute he was home from work.

Unable to stop himself, Bill nodded vigorously.

Fleur smiled in demented triumph. "Good," she said in the tone of an impatient teacher, and lightly slapped his cheek.

" _Now,"_ she grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head to look straight into her black eyes, "Are you going to be a good boy, or do you need some more of my milk?"

Her hands snaked down to start undoing his belt, but what she said finally drove home the reality of why he was doing this.

" _NO!"_ he shouted, and shoved her back so hard she fell onto the bed. He stumbled back across the room until running into the wall. He felt sick. He couldn't look at her.

"Fleur….how could you do that? You gave me that... _stuff_ without telling me, and you were going to take me even though you knew I didn't want to!"

Fleur's mouth gaped open in horror as she saw how Bill shrank away from her and the tone in his voice. Her pupils finally shrunk down to normal size and she looked around the room in panic, as if just now noticing where they were and what they had been doing.

" _Mon Dieu,_ " she heaved, starting to hyperventilate, "Bill, I am so sorry! I didn't — I almost—"

Fleur collapsed to the floor and Bill instantly rushed back over to wrap her in his arms. She tried to flinch away from him as she started to sob, but he pulled her closer so her tears soaked into his shoulder.

"No, please, get away," she cried, "I am a monster. I almost raped you."

"Shhh, shhh," Bill tried to sooth her, "It's not your fault."

They sat on the floor together, leaning against the bed as Fleur's breathing returned to normal and Bill stopped feeling her shuddering sobs against him.

When the hard floor started getting uncomfortable, Bill stood up and gently lifted Fleur up with him, grasping her forearms to steady her.

"Look," he said, tilting her chin up to look at him, "I want another baby too it's just...not the right time right now. You have to control this side of yourself for a while longer. You said you did that before we made Victoire, can you do it again?"

Fleur nodded vigorously as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yes, I promise I can, I will not lose control again."

Bill knew that she was telling the truth and she could do it, but he didn't find himself relieved at it.

"You know…" said Bill, giving her a tentative smile, "Nothing horny-Fleur said was wrong. As big of a handful as Victoire is, it's true she's not really a baby anymore, and I do miss it. I do want more than one child with you. And…" he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close, "You got me, the thought of you being pregnant again really turns me on."

She smiled up at him and gave him a quick, soft kiss.

"But," Bill sighed, "the responsible thing to do is wait." Fleur's face fell again.

He hated seeing that dejected look on her. There were times when Bill hated always being the "responsible one." The oldest of seven children, then prefect, then Head Boy, then Order member, he felt like he had always had to reign himself in.

The effects of the small dose of her breastmilk she had given him had completely worn off by now, but as crazy as it was, Bill found himself actually missing the sensation. The way all of his inhibitions had been stripped from him, he had never experienced anything like it, even with Fleur putting her allure at full blast. He actually wished it had lasted longer so the choice was out of his hands and he could do the irresponsible thing.

Bill looked down at his gorgeous wife. She was still in a state of undress, her tits exposed from when he had ripped her top open. He could see drops of milk leaking from her large nipples, and his cock sprang to life again.

"Oh….fuck it," he muttered.

Fleur squealed with surprise as he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her onto the bed. He ripped her top further open, bent down and captured one of her tits in his mouth.

She gushed her milk into his waiting mouth and he swallowed eagerly. It was sweeter than honey and burned hotter than firewhiskey.

"Oh _ou, oui,_ " Fleur moaned, pressing him harder to her bosom. She almost came just from the feeling of his lips sucking and his tongue swirling on her searingly sensitive nipple. "Drink, my stallion, gain your strength." The monster within Fleur returned and roared in victory.

The delicious nectar worked its way to Bill's brain and the effect he had felt before returned a hundredfold, and he completely submitted himself to it, and to her. The entire world except for the woman he was groping melted away. He focused on her body with such intensity that it was like he could feel what she felt.

Bill vaguely felt pain as Fleur yanked on his hair. "Why are you still wearing clozes?" she growled.

Taking one last gulp of milk, Bill reluctantly removed himself from her tit and quickly stripped himself naked. Fleur was out of her clothes in a flash, her eyes locked onto his manhood with swollen pupils again. There was none of the teasing, romantic patience of when they conceived their first daughter, she just wanted that babymaker inside her.

Bill tackled Fleur like a wild animal, pinning her onto her back, her silver blonde hair splayed in all directions on the pillow. In his lustful fog, Bill managed to restrain himself for a moment to gaze in awe at his goddess's body. He lightly traced his hands from her breasts down to the perfect hourglass shape of her hips. Fleur was right, it was a crime that there was no new life growing between those hips. It was what they were made for.

As he moved to position the tip of his cock at her entrance, she reached out a hand and grasped his length so tight it made him hiss.

"Wait," Fleur said in a warning, commanding voice, "Who does this belong to?"

"You," Bill gasped, "It's yours, you own it."

Fleur smiled and started stroking him, and it took all his willpower to not cum all over her hand.

"What is its purpose?" Fleur asked him, "To give you pleasure?"

Bill shook his head, "No, it's for making you pregnant, giving you babies."

"Very good," she said kindly. "Now," she raised her legs so they were draped over his shoulders. She needed him as deep as he could get. "Give me all you've got, _mon étalon._

Bill obeyed. Her sex was sopping wet and scorching to the touch, and as he glided into her her muscles clenched around him, drawing him into her deeper.

He wasted no time building up a rhythm, he just slammed into her as hard as he could, desperately chasing his own release, not even capable of considering her pleasure. But it didn't matter, she threw her head back and screamed in ecstasy as he stretched out her walls and she felt the tip of his cock probe the entrance of her womb.

Bill's eyes rolled back and Fleur saw he was close to release.

" _Cum,"_ she commanded.

Bill's entire body tensed as his cock exploded inside her, gushing rope after rope of cum into her waiting womb. He whimpered with pleasure as her pussy *sucked* him in a way no human pussy could, it was like he was being drained of his life force and it was marvelous.

But the relief he expected after his climax never came. He just…. _kept cumming._ The magic in his goddess's breastmilk was refilling his balls faster than he could empty them into her. As Bill continued to ride through the longest and most mind-shattering orgasm of his life, all his muscles besides the one between his legs lost their strength and he felt like he was going to melt into water.

Her legs fell from his shoulders and he fell toward her, coming to rest with his forearms on either side of his head, looking directly into her black, evil eyes. She smiled with sadistic glee that informed him that he would be receiving no mercy from her.

Fleur was in complete power-mad bliss, and not just from the glorious hard cock filling her up to burst. She was completely pinned and surrounded by the weight of her lover's powerful body, but she was the one in control. She wrapped her legs around his ass and used her powerful legs to drive him even harder into herself. His long hair fell in curtains around her, enclosing their two faces off in their own world. She grabbed either side of his head and pulled him down to give him a powerful kiss as they continued fucking.

She delved her tongue into his mouth, and apparently her body had changed in heat more than she realized, because her tongue extended farther than it ever had, until it reached the back of his mouth. He was made so submissive by her milk that he easily suppressed his gag reflex and opened up his throat and she shot her tongue down it, penetrating him as he penetrated her.

When he needed air, she allowed him to pull back, and finally the strength in his forearms gave out too and he completely collapsed on top of her, crushing her into the mattress, his head falling onto the pillow next to hers, his nose pressed into her blonde hair, her scent driving him even more mad. All of his body went limp except for his hips, which continued to thrust mindlessly and pump more and more of his seed into her.

Fleur smiled with satisfaction and she slapped her mate's ass hard, earning a yelp into her ear. But with the way his whole body was pressed to her, his thrusting was rubbing against her clit in just the right way, and Fleur was getting close to her own climax.

"Oui — _oui — OUI!"_ Fluer cried out as she reached her peak, and the familiar wave of magical energy was released from her womb and flooded into Bill's body. All of his tired muscles gained renewed energy and he shot back up.

Without saying a word (he had lost the ability to talk), and without taking himself out of her, he grabbed her by the legs and spun her around so she was on her hands and knees. She squealed with delight and moaned as his cock hit her at a new angle.

He gripped her perfect hips from behind and continued to drive into her, the sight of her ass bouncing and her pussy lips gripping up and down his length for dear life made him cum even harder in his never-ending orgasm.

Fleur was moving her own body to meet his thrusts, moaning like an animal. She gathered her hair to pull it to one side, and that made her blonde mane catch Bill's attention.

He reached out and grasped all of her locks in one hand and yanked on it, forcing her to crane her neck upwards and using the leverage to pull her even more forcefully onto his cock.

But as dominant as his new position was, he still felt completely in her control and she continued to growl out commands.

"'Arder — ' _arder — 'ARDER!"_ she moaned, "Is zat all you 'ave, you weakling? Stop making love to me and _fuck_ me! Destroy my pussy!"

"Yes, my love," he said mindlessly and tried to obey.

But the monster within Fleur was missing being able to see the submissive look on her mate's face, so, before Bill even knew what was happening, she jerked her hips forward to remove his cock from herself, grabbed him by the wrist, spun him around so he fell on his back into the bed, straddled him, and impaled herself back on his cock.

But he had never stopped cumming, so in the brief moment it took for her to get him back inside her, he shot ropes of cum into the air to land on her tits. It made her look even more beautiful.

Bill gaped as he stared as he noticed Fleur's abdomen. He had cum _so much_ into her, but her veela sex sucked it all up greedily without letting any spill back out, so his seed had built up in her womb until it was swollen, looking like a slight baby bump.

He could only lie flat and stare up in awe as she rode him ferociously. Her returning belly, her glowing skin, and her huge, perky tits standing out from her chest. He was happy to see her body was returning to the state it belonged in.

She rode him harder and harder, sliding her pussy up the whole length of his shaft before slamming her hips back down with loud _slaps,_ so hard that those perfect breasts started _bouncing_ so hard they flung droplets of milk all over him. A few landed on his face and lit his skin on fire. He eagerly swirled his tongue to taste them.

Fleur noticed his licking and staring at her breasts, and she grinned. "Does my boy want some more?" she asked sweetly. She pulled him on the wrists until he was sitting up and he wrapped his arms around her back. She leaned back to line him up and guided his head to her nipple, and he drank again hungrily not caring that her chest was covered with his semen.

The sound of their bodies crashing together filled Fleur's ears, and the feeling of him sucking on one nipple and caressing the other with his fingers sent her into another orgasm to join his own. She let out a scream that turned into an inhuman, avian call as she reached her climax. Afterward, the veela side of her was sated for a moment and she returned to just being Fleur, and the man she was riding wasn't her mate being used for his seed, but her loving husband worshipping her body.

She was hit with a wave of emotion and tears started running down her cheeks. She pulled his mouth away from her breast, cupped his face and looked deep into his eyes

"Zank you, Bill," she moaned, "I love you so much. You are ze perfect 'usband, lover, fazzer. I am so lucky to 'ave you."

Bill started weeping tears of his own, that his goddess actually thought _she_ was the lucky one. He knew he would never be worthy of her, he just had to show her all the appreciation he could.

He leaned up and their lips locked again in a wet, messy kiss. They lost track of time as they continued to kiss, to fuck, to breed, and to love.

There would be no time to slowly come down and romantically cuddle, however, because they were interrupted by the sound of the doorknob being violently shaken.

Fleur launched herself off of Bill in a panic. She could hear voices from the other side of the door.

"Why is this room locked?"

"It's not just locked, it's sealed."

"Well, unseal it then!"

"I already tried! This spell was cast with some serious power behind it."

"Was it someone in security?"

"It couldn't hurt to go ask. And if not, we can get one of them to open it up. Come on."

She heard footsteps retreating away from the door.

" _Merde!"_ She swore loudly, "We need to get out of here!"

But in response, she just felt a pair of hands reach from behind her to grope her breasts and a cockhead sticking her in the back. Bill was still consumed by lust, not caring that they were about to get caught mid-shag. Fleur turned around and grimaced when she saw his cock was still leaking cum onto the floor.

"Shit, _shit!"_ she hissed as she pushed him back. "Bill, calm down, come back to me."

Apparently, the panic and fear and complete lack of arousal she was feeling seeped into the pheromones she was sending at him, since his pupils shrunk back down and he was able to focus again, the magic effects of her milk negated. Bill had a moment to look self-conscious at the state he was in, before his body went limp and he collapsed on the floor.

"Bill!" Fleur cried, "I'm so sorry!"

"I'm okay," Bill grunted, even though he felt like he had just wrestled a mountain troll. He managed to stand on shaky legs. "Come on, let's hurry."

They frantically threw on their clothes and Bill, blushing furiously, vanished all of the bodily fluids around the room. Bill leaning on Fleur for support, they exited the room, right before they saw two Healers round the corner with a grumpy-looking security wizard and start heading towards them. They quickly took off in the other direction, nearly collapsing again from stifled laughter.

When they got back to Audrey's room, they paused for a moment outside the door. They turned to face each other and broke out in two wide grins that they tried to get under control, since they probably looked suspicious. They had gotten interrupted so suddenly, this was the first moment they had to contemplate what they had just done. They had made a new life. They were having another baby.

They didn't say anything. Nothing needed to be said. They just gave each other one more sweet kiss before Bill opened the door and led them both in.

Luckily, everyone was still too busy looking at the baby to really notice their entrance. Fleur had to suppress another laugh at her strange situation, standing in such a wholesome, innocent family scene while absolutely _filled_ with cum.

Bill, meanwhile, was growing nervous. He was sure that his family might be suspicious, or be judging him for walking out on the best moment of Percy's life. When he had quickly taken Fleur out of the room to calm her down, he didn't anticipate… _everything_ happening and being gone for so long.

Bill cleared his throat, and his father casually looked at him. Bill nervously blurted out an excuse before even being asked.

"Er — sorry we had to bow out," he said, "We got an alert about Victoire. She had a nightmare. And needed a changing. And a feeding."

He cut his ramble off when his father frowned in confusion.

"You had time to do all of that?" Arthur asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Bill.

Arthur glanced down at his watch. "Well, you've only been gone ten minutes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are getting longer and longer, with more and more rambling about things besides what it's about. What started as an idea for some easy smut has become an extensive post-series canon.


End file.
